


Even Ice can Burn

by CravenRaven



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravenRaven/pseuds/CravenRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar inspired A Song of Ice and Fire universe courtesy of Elizabeth_Blossom's Winter is Coming Along with Ideas.  (Chapter 18)</p><p>The Great houses of Westeros pride themselves in the gifts the gods have given them over the elements. But for Ned Stark all he feels is worry when his bastard son will undoubtedly come into his own raising questions he would rather not have to answer. At the same time his family is adjusting to their post-Greyjoy rebellion problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eddard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter Is Coming Along With Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215337) by [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark). 



The time was near. Jon’s fifth nameday was approaching and he feared the moment Jon would start showing signs of coming into his gift. However nothing seemed amiss. 

His studies on the elemental gifts gave him a great insight to the mechanics of them, but even with the written knowledge the knowledge on how to control the gift of fire was lacking. 

From his research he found that the gift of fire was tied to Valyrian bloodlines, something inconsequential to him, which was wrongly believed to be a Targaryen only trait. What he needed to know were methods of suppression or control, there was little background of this left in Westeros and whatever there was probably was secured away in Dragonstone. He didn't want to barter with Stannis at the moment and there was little reason he could give towards visiting the King’s brother to bypass towards his library. Rather he choose to find expensive books from Essos, most which were written in Bastard Valyrian, these books provided little knowledge of the practical applications or methods for controlling fire. Instead they geared to the myth and lore of the dragonlords and the belief that the gift was due to their ties with dragons. 

What he could do was guess at what might work. Meditation was a common method taught to those with the gift of air. It helped them gain a sense of control and without a clear mind their gift was known to fail or possibly backlash. Jon Arryn had once shown him the cuts on his squires occurred from improper control. There was no evidence it would help people with other elemental gifts but it may be a possible solution for Jon. Baelor the Blessed was one who regularly partook in Meditation and there were few fire based accidents surrounding the man. It was a far off speculation but it would be a harmless risk. Yes, he could easily convince Septon Chayle to give Jon a meditation regiment. 

Some insight Ned's studies had given him was over how to trigger the gift. From the few books and collections over the practical applications of elemental gifts every single one seemed to tie emotion along with practice. From the collections, he deduced what emotions tied to each particular gift earth responded to confidence, air resonated with a sense of control and wonder, and water was tied to joy and fear. There wasn't much data he could apply to be certain for fire but anger seemed like a plausible assumption. His data on the Targaryen’s may have been limited after Robert’s rebellion but there were some stories over involving enemies being scorched in a Targaryen fit of rage. However, if anger was the trigger he worried for Jon, the boy may have been a solemn child but he held a hot temper one wouldn’t expect of him. But without a fire user practitioner in his proximity, he could only guess. 

He felt that the safest resort left open to him was through his brother Benjen. It was scarcely remembered in Westeros that the Maester at Castle Black was a Targaryen. Even he hadn't known of the man's existence and only stumbled upon this after making inquiries through Winterfell’s own Maester. Luwin believed he was only fascinated with completing a book on the technical eccentricities of the gift and suggested he exchange letters with the old Maester who was well known to have the gift of fire. It was sound advice and he choose to do exactly that. He set about writing a message to Castle Black in hopes he could make a trade with the Maester for more technical knowledge over the gift. It would appeal both to the Maester’s sense for learning and for the needs of the Watch themselves. He quickly prepared his letter making sure his message was as discrete and unassuming as possible. In the morning he watched Luwin send the raven. Now all he could do was wait and hope the message would be returned as soon as possible. His time was running short. 


	2. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa loves to play by the heart tree until she is rudely disrupted by her brothers.

She was splashing along the pool by the heart tree, making the little waves her mother had taught her. She loved to see how the ridges moved back and forth at her command. One day, when she was bigger, she wanted to control the snow just like her father did when they made snow castles together. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice the two figures that had come up behind her. All of a sudden Robb and Jon screamed near her ear and it made her lose control of what she was doing. She screamed at the suddenness of it and saw that her wave was gone and the pool had regained its normal stillness.

They giggled at her for screaming. Sansa wanted to cry, her brothers were being mean again.

“Oh come on Sansa, don’t be a baby.” Robb scolded her.

 _I’m not a baby_ she thought, _I’m a lady_. But the tears were already forming in the corner of her eyes.

Jon looked discomforted for scaring her and quickly changed the conversation. “Sansa lets play knights and maidens, you can be the maiden and Robb and I will rescue you. Theon can be the pirate king who took you away.”

“Ok but, I want to be a princess.” She commented, the idea of being a pretty princess always made her smile. She could wear beautiful dresses like her mother. Her brothers agreed with her and Jon held her hand as they went away. She knew that he did it so she wouldn't fall too far behind but it made her feel like a princess being escorted by a handsome knight or one of her sworn guards whenever he did it. Robb would just drag her and was never as gentle. The only thing that bothered her when Jon did it was his hands. Jon's hands were always warm and even though sometimes it was nice whenever it was cold but other times it felt too much and she didn't like that they made her hands go wet.

They walked towards the yard where Theon was practicing his archery. It was the only thing he liked to do and she thought it was boring. But he was the only one who else who had the gift like she did so he wasn’t completely boring. She didn't know him very well and even though they tried to practice together their skill levels were too far apart for them to enjoy it much. He spent more time trying to teach her and she didn't like the same moves he did. She thought about it a little bit and Theon was so much older than her she knows if she had to take care of Arya right now who was still crawling she would be bored too.

“Theon! Let’s play knights and maidens,” Robb commanded, “you can be the pirate King and we’ll be the knights.”

“Fine,” Theon responded in his bored tone. Theon was always hard to talk to but he was new anyway. 

“Jon, I’ll be the prince and you can be my squire.” Robb said, he always wanted to be in charge because mother said that one day he will be.

“No I’ll be the lord of Winterfell! I’ll carry Ice and fight like Cregan Stark who dueled the Dragonknight!” Jon exclaimed, unwilling to let Robb get all the glory. 

“But you’re a bastard, you’ll never be the Lord of Winterfell.” Theon reprimanded Jon coldly.

She wasn't sure what the word meant, but it was used a lot so it must be important and mother always made it sound bad.

“It’s just a game Theon.” Jon mumbled back. Letting go of her and putting his hands into small fists at his side. Jon was always pouting.

“A stupid game, why would a bastard be a lord,” Theon barked.

“Shut up Theon!” Jon screamed and his face was turning red.

Sansa noticed that it felt warm all of sudden. Maybe it was the wind but it didn't feel windy.

“Why, you know it’s true. Just be Robb’s squire so we can get this stupid game over with.” Theon looked annoyed but, he seemed to enjoy getting Jon angry as well.

Jon looked ready to explode and instead of hitting Theon who was much bigger than him, he ran.

Did that mean she wouldn't be a princess anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's age is around 2/3 I'm not completely sure but Jon and Robb are 5 and Theon is 10.  
> I might post stuff later but it's very late here and I need to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> I recently edited this and the first chapter if I can find the time to edit the third one I will so I apologize for my trigger happy self posting a slightly sub-par piece of material. If anyone sees anything wrong feel free to correct me on it, I'm pretty open to criticism.


	3. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's fears come true.

He was scared. He couldn’t stop the fire, it kept getting bigger and bigger. 

Why did it start? He hadn’t dropped anything, he hadn't lit any candles. Why did it start? He was just angry at stupid Theon. He had gone to his room to do his sums like Maester Luwin taught him, anything to forget about what stupid Theon said. He's still angry at stupid Theon for calling him a bastard. He didn't know what it meant but it had to do with Lady Stark not being his mother. People called him that behind his back, he didn't like it. Gods he wanted to hit Theon as hard as he could but he is bigger and older than him so Theon could easily beat him up worse. He just wanted to do something, anything to sedate his anger. Or forget it, whatever came first. 

He noticed his quill and parchment beginning to burn. Panicked, he grabbed his cup and tried dosing the flame with water but it failed to sedate it. He missed some of it too and in his anger he smacked his small fist on the table. It hurt a bit and that frustrated him even more. Then another fire started where his hand had just been. His first thought was to use his pillow, so he grabbed a pillow from his bed and hit the flames over and over again but the flames spread. 

Gods his father would be angry, he might burn his room down and if he told anyone they might get him in trouble with his father. He needed to find more water so he ran out looking for a pitcher of water the servants usually left in the dormitories. He ran into every room with an open door and couldn't find any. It made him panic, he didn't know how bad the fire had gotten since he left maybe it went away.

Returning to his room in a run to see the damage he was frightened that the fire was still there, burning through his work and parts of the oak table. It was getting worse. He didn’t know what to do so he started to cry. It was stupid he couldn’t stay here after burning his table and everything so he ran. He didn’t know how far he would get but it was the only thing he could think to do. There was no way his lord father wouldn't rage over this and with the way Lady Stark see's him she'd be happy for the excuse to send him away. _It's not fair._ He ran towards the steps out of the dormitories unable to hold back the tears that were now sliding down his cheeks. He knew he was no longer looking in front of himself but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away. So he ran as far as he could until he ran into the last person he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a particularly long chapter but it does what it needs to do. I'll post again in a few days, probably Wednesday because it is one of my more relaxed days of the week.


	4. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell is full of firefighters.

The boy ran into her with enough force to fall on his back. He had nearly tripped her over from the collision as well. Just when she was about to scold him she looked at his face raw and red from tears. The boy’s eyes looked at her in wide-eyed horror. With a speed she didn't know he had Jon got up and dashed around her before she could say anything. Catelyn was left speechless from his act, it both infuriated and confused her. She'd leave the boy to his sorrow because ultimately she could do nothing to help him sedate it, the boy wasn’t her son to look after but neither was he in the right to run away after nearly knocking her over. _If he thought he'd gotten out of trouble by running away, well he would hear from his father first._

The boy was lucky Arya was not on her at the time for the halls of Winterfell were no place for a child to run around. She’d speak to Ned about him later but first she needed to grab Arya’s garments from the nursery, her daughter had made a mess of her dress again. 

While she paced towards the children's rooms a scent caught her attention. She stopped cold from the recognition as she noticed that the closer she came towards the children’s rooms, the more the scent intensified.

 _Smoke?_ She thought, _Gods where is it coming from?_ She followed the scent to find it originated from Jon’s room. She wrapped her hands around the seams of her dress and pulled on the latch, she did not like what she saw.

The boy’s room was burning, a fire was spreading from the table in his room up towards the drapery on the walls.

“Fire!” she yelled “Fire!” as she ran down to the lower levels of the keep. She found some servants scurrying about and coordinated them to bring her water to help put out the flames. The servants quickly did their task, large water jugs in their arms, and returned with Ser Rodrik as well. Ser Rodrik by chance happened to be nearby and like her had been blessed with the gift. Together the group went up to the children’s dormitories covering their noses as well as they could to block the awful scent of smoke.

The servants set down their jars of water near the entrance of the room allowing the pair to do their work. Ser Rodrik and Catelyn Tully quickly set into eradicating the fire by first sending the water to block the pathway of the flames and prevent their expansion. Anyone from afar would think the two were taking part in a strange dance but in truth the gift worked best directed by their hand movements. The pair coordinated their attacks to effectively eradicate the flames. Ser Rodrik attacked the flames from the left while she flanked the right, trapping the fire within a small space. 

She guiltily thought of Arya as she did this, of her poor child being trapped and that fear helped strengthen her resolve and helped fuel the power of her gift. The thought of using her daughter's near danger to fuel her gift left a bad taste in her mouth but if she had left her in the nursery she could have been.

The damage to the room was evident and while the table was almost completely burned away the walls were lined in black streaks of rising flame. _Thank the gods Winterfell is made of stone or the fire would have spread quicker and consumed much more than a few pieces of furniture and drapery. Gods what did the boy do? Ned must know of this immediately._

She dismissed the servants and thanked Ser Rodrik for his aid they had done their part but now she must relay this to her lord husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this later than planned post but you know the drill real life duties get in the way. I swear the next chapter is much larger than the last few. As to when I'll post it... I'll see when I have time.


	5. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned Stark deals with the fallout of earlier events.

Eddard was counting food yields in his study before Catelyn intruded. The expression on her face held a stern determination, the kind she used to mask her true sentiments. If the swelling of her eyes gave any indication this time she felt fear and rage. He knew he wouldn't like whatever he was going to hear.

"I do not know how to tell you this any other way, but the boy almost burned down Winterfell." Catelyn told him sternly but the trembling of her tone couldn't hide her anger. 

"What?" Ned looked at her almost dumbfounded. _Who, the Greyjoy boy?_

"In Jon Snow's bedroom there was a fire." 

_Oh Gods please not that._

"If Ser Rodrik and I hadn't taken care of it, who knows how much damage would have been done." She raged, but the resolution in her voice held firm. 

He felt himself going pale. Knowing his wife, she would attribute his sudden state of horror towards the possible damage that could have been acquired.  

"What proof do you have that Jon started the fire?" He answered as calmly as he could. 

 _Keep calm Ned, keep calm._ He told himself repeatedly and for all he knew Cat could have been jumping to conclusions, she had a tendency to do that. 

"Ned, the boy ran off and nearly knocked me over. He fled in fear from what he had done and told no one of the fire." 

_At least no one saw him start it, it could have been a fallen candle even if it sounded unlikely.  Gods please let it be that even if Jon is almost never clumsy._

“Ned the boy is a danger.” she continued. 

That angered him, there was no evidence to prove the act was done maliciously. “We know nothing of what occurred. There is nothing to prove he did it deliberately. ” He hoped Cat could understand but he failed to hide the cold fury in his words.

“Ned, if Ser Rodrik and I hadn’t stopped the fire-“ She was pleading to him now, concern marred her face. At least with that he could empathize. 

“Enough Cat, I’ll deal with him. “  

“This is not something to be taken lightly who knows what could have happened if I hadn’t passed by. Worse gods be good, what if Arya had been in the nursery?” The panic in her tone became more self evident, he could now see the chink in her courtly armor. 

“Cat, this is my responsibility, I’ll see to it that Jon is properly punished.” He was struggling to hide the fear from his face he would rather not think of what possible outcomes could have occurred if anyone were in the rooms at that time. 

It seemed to be enough for Cat but he knew the conversation was far from over.

 "Thank you, my lord." she answered courteously. "I'll see to it that the boy is found and brought to you."

"See to it then my lady." 

With that he was alone again. The only company left to him were panicked thoughts, where would they go from now? The fire, did it imply that his fears had come true? Had the peace he encountered so far been a ruse?

He had almost convinced himself Jon hadn’t developed the gift, it had been nearly a month since his fifth nameday and there had been no sign of it.  Even if among the Targaryen’s the gift was always passed down from father to child he'd hoped it wouldn't appear for him. He hoped and prayed that Jon would be different. But why would Jon be any different? All those with Targaryen fathers held the gift. Not once was it to be documented as missing. It wasn't necessarily true among the children of daughters such as for Daenerys Targaryen, who wed Maron Martell, bore children with the gift of Earth and Rhaelle Targaryen's son Steffon Baratheon had the gift of wind. But for the men... even the Aegon the Unworthy's great bastards held the gift. 

He would be disrupted again by Ser Rodrik who asked for an investigation before the room was cleaned and repaired. He understood his concerns, not everyone would dismiss it on a child's folly as Cat had but, if his fears were correct on what caused the fire. _No, the won't know. Not if I could help it._ He denied the investigation, this bothered Ser Rodrik but the man knew how to follow orders.

He had a theory over how it may have occurred, Jon had set it off without knowing. He hoped nothing would come from this incident that it would be seen as a mistake and nothing more.  He promised Cat he would punish Jon. But it felt unjustified to do so for something that may have been outside the boy's control. But to avoid questions it was best if he came up with something, anything. He needed to know more but they were still searching for Jon.

_He's probably still in Winterfell, Jory and his guardsmen would have said something if they encountered him._

Questions suddenly tugged at his mind, what may have set it off? If it was the gift, what triggered him to start the fire? What specific emotion or thought would have initiated him to burn his room? The investigator in him needed to know the answers and hopefully Jon was found soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to post this today in commemoration for the start of Season 4. However this week I will be incredibly busy so I promise nothing over the distribution of upcoming chapters.


	6. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon hides while everyone seeks.

He didn't dare to look back in fear of Lady Stark's wrath. _Is she not chasing me?  Gods please don't let her find me._

Jon found himself running in the covered walkway of Winterfell without a destination in mind.

 _Lady Stark must have sent servants after me, I must hide_.

The boy hid behind the pillars hoping no one could see him. He noticed the servants scurrying about yelling to each other to get water and find Ser Rodrik. 

_The fire, how could I forget. At least it will give me a chance to escape._

The fire provided an unlikely blessing, it gave him time to escape. There weren't many people in Winterfell with the gift he could only think of six at the moment. It was good that Lady Stark was one of them, it would keep her busy. 

But where to go? He didn't want to leave. Winterfell is his home, it is all he's ever known. Gods he didn't even know where he could go. 

Looking ahead he realized if he kept on the path he was headed he'd reach the East Gate where Jory was. If he went the other way he'd run into Theon again. He didn't want to go that way because his face was red from his tears and they would call him a baby. He'd have to take his chances with that and choose to stay near the Guest House it wasn't safe for him to be out in the open. It was to his luck that the guards were away at the moment and no one was staying there except Theon. It was a plus that the servants were too busy to notice him passing through. 

As he bypassed the courtyard he saw no signs of his siblings or Theon. _They must have gone to the Maester's tower for their lessons._

It gave him an idea, if they were with the maester he could go to the library. Septon Chayle was not the most observant of people and usually was too consumed in his books to pay notice. If he was lucky the man would be away at the sept instead. There were many places to hide there and so many books maybe something there might give him an idea where to go. 

With a destination in mind he headed off as stealthily as he could to the library tower. 

Slowly and silently he climbed up the steps into the tower, it wouldn't do him any good if he was caught now.  He stood at the corner of the entrance in a manner that made him difficult to see. He peeked in and could not find anyone inside. He stepped in and looked further, keeping as close to the walls as e could. 

To his luck the septon wasn't there. He let out a breath of relief. It gave him time to search among the books for some ideas. 

He looked for maps of the north or anything that might be a map of Westeros.  He knew how to read maps and even if he was not as capable a reader as Maester Luwin or Septon Chayle he could still learn something.  

He did not like what he saw, the north was vast and the nearest settlement was Castle Cerwyn. It felt hopeless his plans to escape seemed to becoming more and more remote. It didn't bother him much he didn't really want to leave he just did not want to be in trouble. 

Lost in his thoughts he failed to recognize that he hadn't found a place to hide until the sound of clinking chains against one another had echoed into the hall. It could only be one person. 

_Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Robb and Theon?  Is he looking for me?  Did I have lessons today? No we were supposed to do drills with Ser Rodrik in the afternoon and Mikken was going to show us some of his new swords._

He felt stupid for not remembering that detail. In a panic he hid under a nearby table praying that the gods would not let the maester find him. 

Maester Luwin entered the library he looked at the pile of scattered books and maps that Jon had left.

_He knows someone was here._

Jon kept as quiet as he could, it was an exercise in futility because the maester already noticed where he was.  

The maester crouched down towards him. Jon tried to keep his composure from him.

"Jon why are you hiding under a table?" Maester Luwin told him kindly. "They are looking for you outside." 

He didn't want to say anything so he stayed silent.

The maester recognized that the boy wouldn't talk easily. "Jon if you would like not to speak of it then so be it. However the time for supper is nearing, if you care to join me in my tower I won't let them see you."

His mouth watered at the thought, all he had eaten that day was his morning porridge. The thought of food made his stomach rumble.

"Please don't let them see me. I don't want- I don't want to be sent away." his voice was cracking and his eyes were feeling heavy again.  _I am not a babe. I will not cry again._

"Lord, Stark would not-"

"Yes, he would!" the maester looked surprised at his sudden outburst. "If Lady Stark pushes him to it he'll send me away. Then I can never come back to Winterfell. I don't- I don't-" he was on the verge of tears again. He'd thought his eyes had already dried out but apparently that wasn't the case. 

 "I don't want to leave." he looked down in shame.

 "Your father would never let that happen, and if you wish I will advise against it." 

 Jon felt a small smile on his face. Even if he was not sure of the maester's intentions the thought of someone supporting him made him feel better. 

"Come Jon, either you stay here and wait for one of the guards to take you to your father or we shall have something to eat before you speak to him yourself. We both know you must see him and it would be better for you to not be dragged." the Maester offered. 

He was cornered. At least with the maester he knew the man would not scold him the way Lady Stark would. It still didn't convince him to move.

The older man sighed, "I do not know why they are searching for you however know this, I will do what I can to convince your father not to send you away."

That did it he hugged the Maester "Promise me?" Jon asked sniffling. 

"Yes now we must not let the guards see you." Jon grabbed the mans hand. 

Jon hid under the maester's robe, for once he was glad the man wore such a large thing and it made him feel like being one of the objects Maester Luwin liked to carry around in his many pockets. 

The pair exited the library tower together heading towards the maester's accommodations for supper. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is our Ned and Jon confrontation.


	7. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's father of the year award is tested.

He didn't know how much time he was alone with his thoughts before he heard the knock on his door.

“Enter.”

It was Maester Luwin accompanied by Jon who was holding onto the Maester’s robes.

“My lord, I found him hiding in the library. I made certain he has had his supper as well.”

“Thank you Maester you may leave.”

Jon gripped on tighter to the Maester’s robes, unwilling to let go. Ned couldn’t fault him, any child would be afraid of their parents wrath.

“Jon, Maester Luwin must return to his duties it would be best if you let him go.”

Jon woefully let go of the older man’s robes. The Maester pat his head and sent him a small smile before he left.

A pregnant silence filled the room after the Maester left. Ned felt conflicted over what he should say.

“Jon-“

“I don’t know how it happened, it happened but it just did like magic.” Jon interrupted ruefully. “I- I didn’t do it. Father, I don’t know it just happened.” Jon's eyes began to water and a slow stream of tears fell down his face stemming from his slate grey eyes. “I’m sorry father I don’t know what I did.”

That did it for him, he was never one to let a child idly cry. He got out of his seat and hugged Jon tightly. 

The boys eyes became red and raw from the strain. He'd rather not make Jon feel worse by prying into what may have triggered Jon to use his gift.

“I don’t want to be in trouble, I don’t want you to hate me.” Jon spoke, voice cracking and muffled within the confines of his shoulder. 

“Why would I hate you Jon? We’ll get over this incident and never speak of it again.”

“Please don’t hate me father.”

“I won’t hate you, what happened today Jon?”

“I- was playing with Robb and Sansa then…” Jon paused unsure of what to say. 

“Then what son?”

“Theon called me a bastard, it’s not true is it?”

“Jon I’m—sorry.” He was lost for words, he didn’t know what to answer. He wasn't prepared to have this conversation. 

“Is it because Lady Stark isn’t my mother?” the silence that followed was all he needed. Jon looked ready to run but he held him tighter.

“She may not be your mother but you are still a Stark, it may not be in name, but in blood. Remember that Jon. Always remember that.”

“Yes father.” Ned let him go after that, Jon didn’t look like he was ready to run away again.

“How did what Theon say make you feel?”

“Angry so I ran back to my room to do sums like Maester Luwin taught me but… they caught on fire. I couldn’t put it out father, I didn’t have enough water and then another one started and I was scared. Father please believe me it wasn’t on purpose.”

Jon looked ready to cry again.

"Jon tell me exactly how the fire started." Ned commanded. 

"I don't know I didn't do anything. I just touched it before it started to burn."

_Gods be good, Jon has the gift._

"Father please believe me I don't know anything else." Jon pleaded. 

“I believe you Jon but never tell anyone else.” Ned reassured him, there was nothing else he could do and he was still coming up with a punishment for the boy. It was required of him in order to avoid any speculation put upon Jon. 

“Why then they’ll think I did it on purpose.” _Let’s hope they do it would be better than the truth._

“Let me take care of that Jon.” _It’s the least I could do._

The boy seemed forlorn from his circumstance, accepting Eddard's decisions despite his reluctance to. 

“You still have to be punished.” Ned replied sadly.

This caught the boys attention. “Why? Father it was an accident.” 

He glared at Jon sternly, “You didn’t tell anyone and it could have been more dangerous than it was. What if Arya had been in the nursery? If Lady Stark hadn’t seen it more of your things would have been burned.”

Jon stiffened at that. “I’m- sorry father. I’ll never do it again.”

“I’ll come up with your punishment later we need to find adequate accommodations for you tonight.”

“I’m sorry father.” Jon looked down when replying.

If what was relayed over the state of the boys room were true it wouldn't take too long to fix. However for the safety of his family it would be best if Jon were to stay away from the Great Keep. _We can't let anyone learn of this. Who knows what conclusions would occur._

“Boy it’s getting late, wait outside and I’ll send a servant down to guide you to your temporary room. We'll continue this discussion later there are a few things I must attend to first."

“Yes father.” Jon left in a run.

It wasn't wise for him to keep Jon in the dark for too long. He would have to tell Jon the truth about his gift soon.  

He knew that keeping Jon away would not be enough and the messages from Castle Black had not yet arrived. For now all he could do was assure no one would see Jon use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned delays the inevitable and further consequences are ahead.


	8. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolation can lead to self discovery.

He was moved out of the Great Keep for the time being to live in the Guest Hall. _At least I am still in Winterfell. Even if I am away from everyone at least I haven't been sent away._

While he was trying to sleep his father walked into the room. Lord Stark came alone, illuminated by a lone candle he brought with him. Slowly his father approached him and placed the candle on the drawer table besides the bed. Jon sat up to get a good look at his father. Grey eyes met grey while his father found a spot on the bed and sat besides him. 

"Jon, I know it is late but these things can not wait." 

Jon frowned at this, he knew he would speak to his father about his punishment for the fire. He had hoped it wouldn't be at such a late hour, a time where he wanted to go to sleep.

His father clasped his shoulder and took a deep breath. It unnerved him, he wasn't sure he would like what his father was going to say.   

"Jon, there is something you can do. That you must never let anyone see you do."

_What is father saying?_

"Jon you set off the fire. " 

Jon went cold with fear, "No I didn't, and you told me you believed me." _Did father think I was lying?_  

Lord Stark's face was solemn, he wasn't sure why. "Jon, I believe it was an accident and for that I have to assure everyone is safe." 

"Father what are you trying to tell me?" his heart was racing, it was going to make getting back to sleep a challenge. 

“Conceal it Jon, hide, whatever happens from now on make sure no one sees you do it. Don’t be angry boy, from now on it is forbidden. You are forbidden from training with Ser Rodrik and you are forbidden from being near your siblings. From now on you will take your lessons in private and start meditation exercises with Septon Chayle. I will arrange it in the morning and one day I hope you can understand, I do this for all of us. It will be difficult Jon and I am sorry that this is the best I could do for you. We will discuss this further some other time.” His father stood up and headed for the door. 

"Why? Father is this a trick?" _  
_

"I wish it were."

His father's face looked sad as he left while Jon only felt the pain of confusion. What was wrong with him for his father to say that? What did he have to hide, he didn’t know what caused the fire it just… happened right? His father said he wasn’t allowed to be angry anymore. Why was he being forbidden from being angry? Why couldn’t he be mad or rage like normal people? Also now he had all these stupid meditation exercises with Septon Chayle. Did his father think he was strange? The thought hurt, if he was some kind of freak or something bad did it mean his father would find a way to get rid of him? It made him irritated, he wanted to be left alone and to go back to his normal room instead of being away in the guest rooms. He felt far away from his siblings in fact he wasn’t even allowed to see Theon who lived on the other end of the guest hall. He couldn’t imagine why he’d want to visit him anyway. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore and spent what felt like hours lost in his thoughts thinking over what the future now held. _If this is all just a bad dream I will wake up and nothing will change.  
_

It wasn't a dream and in the morning he was sent to eat morning his porridge alone. It was strange, he ate in the great hall after everyone had left, in fact he wasn't allowed to eat at the high table with Robb anymore. It was weird. 

So, like usual he had his morning porridge except it was scalding hot. He blew on his porridge in a fury to cool it down and then promptly burned it. It terrified him and exhilarated him at the same time. _This is an illusion right?_ He looked down, his burned porridge sat there as an ugly reminder that no, it wasn't. At least no one saw what he did. He left the dining hall and quickly found a place to discard the burned porridge, it looked inedible but the dogs might eat it.

He went pale with realization, the gravity of his father's words last night started to make sense. _Is this what father meant, that I started the fires? It's just a trick right?_

In the afternoon instead of training with Ser Rodrik he went to have boring meditation lessons with Septon Chayle. He felt bitter that Robb could train while he couldn’t. He didn’t even believe in the seven, those were Lady Stark’s gods. At least when he got out he was allowed to play in the godswood, no one would be there at this time because Robb and Theon were training with Ser Rodrik while Sansa was learning to read with her Septa. His father also told him he would make sure he was alone. That annoyed him, he didn’t mind being on his own but to be outright banned, it felt excessive. _The fire was a one time thing right?_

In the godswood he would find twigs and pretend they were swords. Just because he wasn’t allowed to drill with his brother didn’t mean he couldn’t practice. He’d swing them around to practice his stance and pretended he was hitting Theon Greyjoy. He didn’t know exactly when it happened but at one moment the twig was normal and then it was set aflame. He quickly ran to the pool and threw it as the twig turned to ash. He didn’t tell his father, he was afraid his father would hate him or worse, send him away. _It'll go away, gods please let it go away so I don't have to._

At night the servants would leave a pitcher of water in his room. _My father must have commanded it._ He thought it was unnecessary, there hadn't been a fire while he was asleep. Until one night he had a nightmare where he burned down Winterfell and woke to find his sheets aflame. He quickly went to work to set it off and unlike the time in his room was able to quench it.

It was embarrassing, he felt like a babe that still wet the bed. The sheets weren’t completely ruined but there was no hiding the burn marks. He grew to hate the fires, because Starks didn’t start fires they ruled winter and fought with swords and worshiped the old gods. Starks are ice and winter. He may be a Snow and he may not have the gift but he still had the blood of the north, the first men who conquered winter and commanded ice. Everyone told him he looked the most Stark and the stupid fires weren't going to change that. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. _What if I burned down the godswood next? They were all trees and the gods would haunt me and spite me for eternity. The only reason it might not have happened yet is from the summer snows. making the land too wet._

Gods, he didn’t know what to do. When he noticed that the servants stared at him as if he were going mad and whispered how he would burn things for fun. He could hear the servants gossiping about him, calling him a pyromanic or something like that. When they saw him they would scuttle away, his father told them not to be near him for long either. It didn't bother him too much, it wasn't their company he craved. 

The only consolation that came out of this induced isolation was he could spend more time with his father. Even if they rarely spoke at all, his father still hadn't explained why he was starting fires. _He'll tell me soon right?_

However even this became bothersome after the first two days seeing as how his father was less like quiet company and more of an escorting guard. He didn't like it this way, it was as if Lord Stark's eyes were always watching him, waiting for him to do something wrong. 

The only times his father wasn’t in his vicinity were during his lessons with Septon Chayle, his time in the Godswood, and when he went to sleep. It was horrible no one was allowed to approach him or get near him, he couldn’t play with anyone in fact apart from his father, Maester Luwin, and Septon Chayle no one would go near him. He missed Robb, his sisters, and even Theon. This was the worst punishment he ever had. 

His days became lonelier while his fire became quieter. He’d lost track of time since his last night fire but it had been more than a few days. The meditation seemed to be working no matter how much he wants to deny it. He even came up with his own mantra “I am as cold as ice, I am a child of winter, I am the blood of the north” it sounded better to him than chanting to the seven to give him strength.

In one of his sessions he became able to recognize the fire in his tummy. It was a warm sensation that would travel just under his skin warming him as well as waiting to get out.

He didn’t know how to move it on his own, not that he wanted to, he just wanted it to go away. In the godswood he tried to move the burning in his tummy onto a leaf. He strained himself trying to push what wasn’t moving he felt stupid. If anyone was around they would think he was making a constipated face. His fire however felt like it was getting smaller. He hoped it was going away.

_It’s because I’m sad, I can’t do this because I’m sad. I don’t want to anyway, I just want it to go away because if I can’t no one will let me hold Arya. She looks like me and she smiles at me whenever I come to see her. She pulls Sansa’s hair or bites Robb but for me she laughs. Her mother hates it that she said my name first. I was her first word not her, not father, not anyone else._

He wanted it to end so he could play with the little sister who cooed at him instead of cried whenever he held her. To play knights and princesses with Robb and Sansa, to train again with Robb, Theon, and Ser Rodrik, and to not be so alone anymore. He was tired of crying he just wanted the fire to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very inspired by Frozen. In fact I will reference it in the far future. On an added note the next chapter promises some world building.


	9. Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squid in the godswood plays while the wolves are away.

The bastard was missing, it wasn’t like he was close to the brat anyway. The past week had been quiet without him around. He knew the boy was around he could still see him at supper and there was a rumor going around that he’d burned his chambers. Lord Stark punished him by not allowing him near anyone. It seemed like a strange punishment. They were both living in the guest hall, on opposite sides. _Far be it for Lord Stark to let his bastard near Theon Greyjoy._ He didn’t know whether to feel offended or apathetic.

The north felt strange, it wasn’t like the Iron Islands where there was someone with the gift for every ten longships if his uncle Aeron was to be believed. It didn’t feel this way among the northmen he had met. So far the only ones with the gift he had met were the Cassels, the Starks, and two large banner men, one who wore a white sun as his sigil and the other a giant breaking chains. He’s starting to think the gift is rarer up here, it was uncommon on the islands too but it wasn't this rare. His drunken uncle Aeron had once said that the reason so many islanders had the gift compared to the main lander was because it was their blessing from the drowned god, he doubted that. It seemed more likely because the islanders didn’t limit themselves to one wife.

The godswood was normally isolated at this time, for that he was thankful, it gave him time to practice the way he did at home. Whenever he practiced here it made him yearn for his sessions with Asha. The only person near enough to his age was Robb and although it was great to have him around Robb didn’t have the gift.

Not having the gift didn’t change the fact Robb would be a lord someday, his own father lacked the gift as well and he is a lord. King Robert hadn’t had it either and it didn’t make him any less deadly with a war hammer. There were ways to fight against those with the gift and no man was rumored to be more capable in that art than Robert Baratheon. However he hadn’t seen him fight during the rebellion because he was hiding with Asha, pity it would have been interesting to see how he combated. He wondered if the king's brother defeated his uncle Victarion with the same battle art Robert was renowned for or if he had a gift of his own. It was rumored that the storm lords would shape the air but he heard the same of the Andals in the Vale. He hadn’t met anyone who could do that yet. He did see a man who could control earth on one of the Cleftjaw’s raids in the reach. _Earth, what a bloody useless ability on the islands._

Among the Stark children so far only Sansa could move the waves like he could. He wished it was Robb instead because Sansa was boring to teach and all she wanted to do was make things pretty. She was never practical for a battle partner. Not like his sister who would send water spikes or try to find ways to make dangerous weapons from the sea. She taught him to make a ball of water and they would throw them at each other. She knew how to redirect her throws to hit him back and it annoyed him when she would. Yet, she rarely did just so they could practice their aim.  He hadn’t mastered full control like she had but his aim had always been better. At least in target practices he would best her. He hated admitting he loved his ugly sister whose power always came so easily. 

No one in Winterfell wanted to teach him much about controlling the gift, the only thing Ser Rodrik would teach him were defensive tactics like shields. He could do the water ones well enough but when it came to ice and snow he was as capable as the baby Sansa. Ice and snow manipulation was a northern trick where the manipulator would tune their mind to the solid forms of water. He had a hard time setting his mind to the right frequency which according to Ser Rodrik meant adding firmness and a sense of unwavering righteousness. He wondered if those with the gift of earth thought in a similar manner when moving rocks.  

On the other hand it was great to learn something new, something no one back home knew how to do, Asha would be so jealous. Besides it wasn’t as if he was the only person here who had a hard time with moving snow (besides Sansa, babies didn’t count) Lady Stark did too. She was a riverlander and the riverlanders tended to focus on speed and making quick attacks instead of the defense like northerners or the aggressiveness of the islanders.

When he practiced making waves in the pool in the godswood in the mornings, he felt the difference between here and home easily. On the iron islands control was everything, the waves would fight back against you and it was mentally draining to do this or you could simply move with the waves making them stronger at less of a cost, the Cleftjaw taught him that. He taught him that’s part of why their longboats where so fast and fierce, they used the sea to their advantage and their shape let them cut through the water if they needed to. He heard stories of men powerful enough to ride the giant storm waves and he heard how his uncle Victarion used one in Lannisport but it wasn’t anywhere as powerful as the stories he heard of the Grey King who defeated the Nagga by combining his power with the strength of the Drowned God. His uncle Victarion was strong but his power over the gift wasn’t as great as uncle Aeron’s and his sister might become stronger still when she’s older.

The water in the pool was usually still so it was easier to move but it took more effort than it used to take him when he practiced with Asha. It was actually harder to move still water because he had to add force behind it.  Plus it was purer than the salt water he was used to. His uncle Aeron told him once it was easier to shape pure water but then you wouldn’t put as much power into your attacks. Aeron may be a drunkard but no man on the Iron Islands was more talented with the gift than he was. He’d seen his uncle Victarion make an axe out of seawater and slide the salt particles onto the tips making the weapon double as a type of hammer.

It was different among the riverlanders, they’d craft weapons from water too but most were whip like. At least that’s what he remembers from the raids where he accompanied the Cleftjaw. He didn’t know enough yet on how they used the gift.

He was working on his drills when he heard the rumpling of leaves. Someone was watching him, he turned back thinking it was Robb. _He probably wants to play again. Well at least someone wants me here._

Too his surprise It was Lady Stark. “My Lady, I was just practicing.”

“It’s not like home is it. The water here.” She answered forlornly.

“No, no it isn’t.” He replied continuing his wave drills. “It’s not like I can run away. If no one’s going to teach me anything I might as well practice what I know.”

There was a pregnant pause as she looked at him her blue eyes sizing him up for a moment.

“Why are you here my lady?” he asked her harshly.

“My husband usually comes to the godswood at this time, I wanted to be here before he arrives.”

“I’ll leave soon my lady.” He replied.

“What do you think of when you move the waves?” she asked him almost motherly, it must have been a joke to his ears.

“It’s not important to you is it my Lady, I don’t think I need to say anything.” He didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing him so intimately. No one here seemed to mind him much anyway.

“I think of my little brother back in Riverrun and what might become of him.”

“My sister, I think of my sister. Is that enough for you my lady?” He had no reason to be cordial but she had no reason to pry into his thoughts either. Still he felt a little indebted to answer after her response.

“It’s hard to be away from them. I’ll tell Ned to be more lenient on your water drills.”  

Her tone was sympathetic he didn’t know whether it was the last or the first thing he wanted to hear. Sympathy meant he was weak but it also meant somebody cared about him. This bothered him, he was surrounded by strangers and enemies why would they feel sympathy for him? He was a Greyjoy of Pyke and that meant not letting anyone see his fear show.  Sometimes at night he dreamt of daggers made of ice ripping at his throat or giant wolves tearing at his limbs. It was a ludicrous fantasy but in the walls of Winterfell he was nothing but a prisoner. Why would anyone want him to think any differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't answered all the world building questions yet but this isn't the only chapter I have written dedicated towards that. Not by a long shot. If anyone has any questions on what they'd want to know please ask I'll try to cover as much as I can in the story.
> 
> Secondly, Stannis beat Victarion and the Iron Fleet through strategy and that battle was no where near as epic as Theon thought it was. Stannis is more of a tactician than an outright fighter like Robert. Now Robert vs. Vic... that would have been an amazing all out brawl.


	10. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets what he has been waiting for and more.

Theon had left shortly after their conversation, she didn’t know what to think of the boy. Hating the Ironborn was a natural instinct to Riverlanders yet, it wouldn’t change the fact that both held a history of kinship. It was something no Riverlander would ever want to admit.

She patiently waited for Ned in the godswood. An important message had come for her husband from Castle Black, Benjen was coming for a visit. She had only seen him twice, before he left for the Watch and once shortly after Sansa was born. 

The raven arrived near dawn and she wanted to proxy for the Maester in hopes of speaking with Ned. Any excuse to be near him for more than a few seconds would be sufficient and this seemed like an appropriate opportunity to discuss other important matters.

Ned had become distant the past week, both in work and towards his family. Except for Jon Snow, he would keep the boy at an arm’s length and away from anyone unless absolutely necessary. Even Robb was becoming fussy over being denied access to his bastard brother. She didn't want to confess the nagging sense of jealousy she felt at the sudden treatment towards the boy. 

If Ned wasn’t guarding Jon he would lock himself away in his study reading some books or going over yield numbers. He seemed to have little time for any other duty these days. He would rarely accept visitors and this had the unwanted side effect of making Sansa bitter over her father’s sudden disappearances.

She tried to convince herself that it wasn’t the over attention to Jon Snow and the neglect towards his trueborn children that brought her here. Rather the need to rectify her husband’s sudden distance.

Her husband approached her as she sat by patiently by the weirwood tree his grey eyes dark with surprise. He knew she felt uncomfortable every time she came here. These gods weren’t her gods and the eerie silence of them always left her on edge.

“Cat.” He looked at her his eyes exposing the apprehension his face never would. 

“Ned I must speak with you.”

Ned stayed silent listening his face solemn as ever. It left her in on the edge. 

“You have been neglecting your duties.”

“To whom my lady?” 

“To your family, to your children, and to Winterfell.” She answered resolutely. 

He looked at her with those somber grey eyes and said to her “What else does my lady need of me?”

If she learned anything from her husband the past few years it was that this was as far as the conversation would go. To the untrained ear it would seem like a dismissal but Cat knew better she had gotten what she came for. 

“A letter came for you today, it is from the Night’s Watch.”

This startled him “What did it say my lady?”

“Your brother will be arriving soon. He has some matters to discuss with you over fortifications for the watch.”

“I see, these matters must be attended to but first I must pray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating regularly lately but don't take it as an indication of how often I will post. Currently I am on break and I'll try to post as much as I can before I go back.


	11. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned tries to undo the mistakes he had made.

He felt stupid, stupid for waiting so long to contact the old Maester. He had ran out of options and there was little data towards controlling the gift of fire. _At least without going through Stannis, he wouldn't take it too kindly if I were to speak to his bannermen without his knowledge. The man may be too suspicious for his own good._

He must be careful the last thing he wanted to do was give off any indication of harboring a potential fire user in his home. He felt stupider still for leaving Jon to learn on his own to control his gift but what choice did he have. _Gods forgive me._

If he could have suppressed or removed the gift from the boy he would have, just to keep him safe. To keep his family safe.  Even if it meant Jon would have hate him for it. _Everyday the boy must deny what he is in order to stay alive._  

To him Jon's life meant more than letting the boy have his power. With Howland's help he had found a memory erasing drought to be used in case anyone else were learn of Jon. It was difficult to make and the herbs needed were only found on the isle of Lys. The only caveat was the time frame it had to be ingested. He could give it to Jon to forget his gift but his body never would and that would solve nothing. 

Benjen was coming and even if he could trust his brother with the secret he didn’t know what they could do for Jon. The last few days he’d been sending notes to Howland Reed to have Jon fostered in the Neck, it would be safe. Jon would never forgive him for it but rather he live than become a pawn in the game of thrones. 

It was only a matter of time before Jon would start asking questions about why he could command fire. He was lucky that the boys were ignorant over the divisions of the gift between the regions and even luckier that they hadn't learned the connection between the gift of fire and the Targaryens. The Targaryen's weren't the only ones with the trait, they were simply the most famous with it. He could always lie saying Jon’s mother was a Valyrian featured woman from Dragonstone, or a camp follower from Essos. Except, he’d never gone to Dragonstone during the war and strictly speaking during the rebellion people of that description were on the enemy side. Robert would question why a Targaryen supporter would have a row with him of all people during the war. 

Jon’s gift doomed him to a life of lies and concealment, there was no place safe for the boy. He’d bide his time for Howland’s reply just like he did for Benjen’s but how long would that be? Weeks, months? The Neck was a far ways down and it pained him to let the boy go, he'd grown found of him. He worries over the questions of Jon's mother surfacing again and even down there it was plain to see that every bit of his appearance screamed Stark. No one would be able to deny his connection to the Starks but his gift… if he ever shows it in public. _May the old gods make certain it would never happen._

He thought of Catelyn’s words to him if he focused too much on Jon again it would raise even more suspicion. Most people believed his attention to Jon had come from fear that he had some mental affliction. As horrible as it sounded for the boy it was better that they believe those rumors than for people to question why a northerner would hold the gift of fire.

He trudged up the stony steps of the guest hall towards Jon’s temporary room.  The servants had already finished repairing Jon's room in the great keep. It was a simple task the only thing that proved a challenge were the scorch marks, the furniture could be easily replaced. 

He knocked on the chamber door awaiting the boy. He heard the pitter-patter of scurrying feet pull the latch open to let him in. Grey eyes met grey and Jon flinched away first.

"Hello, Father I was not expecting you."

"I've come to ask if your meditation exercises have helped any?”

“Yes father. It calms me down.”

He didn’t know what to take from that Jon could easily be lying. “Tell me can you control it?” there was a sharp pause and the air felt heavier from their combined emotions. They both knew what it meant and even though he kept the boy in the dark it wouldn’t be long before Jon asked questions.

The boy flinched, “Not completely but, I think I know how to stop it.”

That was new. "What do you mean?"

"I think- I think it doesn't work when I'm sad." Jon replied, eyes downcast. 

"I'm sorry Jon but believe me things will get better from now on. At least I can make sure of that. Saddness shouldn't be enough to stop your gift. 

“Could you explain how it feels?” The investigative part of him was curious of the mechanics of the gift while the fatherly part of him wanted to know what he could do to keep the boy safe.

“It’s like a fire in my tummy but when I’m sad it tries to warm me and it doesn’t want to get out. Sometimes when I’m feeling cold it won’t get out. I tried practicing the other day in the godswood and I felt too cold so the fire didn’t work. I thought it was gone but it came back at night.”

This was a surprising development. An internal heat source? "Jon are you telling me that the fire comes from inside you."

"I think it does. I tried to move the candle fire and nothing happened." 

 _It has to be his body heat._ If he could find a way to cool down Jon’s internal body heat it would hinder Jon's ability to start fires. It was by no means a long term solution but at this time he would take anything he could get. _Yes, I know what to do, this should suffice until Benjen arrives._


	12. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb gets what Robb wants.

Maester Luwin set his tea down before his lecture. Father said the tea was to help stop his night fires. Which unfortunately hadn't completely gone away. He gulped his tea which felt piping hot on his lips and ice cold in his belly.  _What a weird tea, at least it doesn't taste bad._

His time in isolation was over and he returned to studying with Robb. It surprised him to learn he had been away only a little more than a week. _It felt so long_. 

His first day back they started learning about the Northern bannermen since they had already finished with learning the names of the great houses. That was easy because there were only eight and now they were going to learn more about the North because Maester Luwin said they had to learn about the North first before they got to learn about the other kingdoms. It made sense they lived in the North and Robb was going to be the lord of Winterfell one day. If Robb didn't know his own bannermen then what kind of lord would he be? 

Slowly life was going back to normal. He was back in his old room in the Great Keep the only change in it was a new table. _It looks almost just like it was before the fire._ This meant he could see baby Arya when Lady Stark wasn’t around. He liked her already even though she liked to scream and kick and bite. What he liked most about her is she would do that to everyone but him. _She probably wondered why I hadn't visited her._   

He tried to sleep but he felt too cold, it didn’t make sense to him because he was usually always warm. Sansa used to complain about that whenever he held her hand. Maybe he was sick? That would be horrible, they wouldn’t let him see the baby anymore and he'd have to go back to being alone because Lady Stark wouldn't want any of her children to get sick.

He tried to start his fire, it wasn't working. _I still can't control it._  It didn't bother him too much but he had managed to make a little one in his hands the night before he returned here and it made him really happy to feel he had some control.

His father told him not to use it indoors if he could help it, he didn't remember all of his words but his father was worried he would get burned. When he was in the guest chambers it took him awhile to notice that his father had been secretly visiting while he was asleep. It wasn't until he awoke to find himself in different covers than the ones he slept in as well as less water in the pitcher that he questioned if someone was watching over him. _He's worried about me, that's what the pitcher of water was for._

He hadn't told his father that so far his fire never hurt him. He tried touching a candle light once, it felt too hot the nearer he got to it. Apparently the only fire he was immune to was his own or maybe he was scared over nothing when he tried to put his finger on the flame. He wasn't sure he wanted to test it, he didn't want to get burned. 

He laid there trying to drift off into his dreams for what felt like hours until a sudden weight landed on top of him.

“Wake up sleepy!” Robb’s voice whispered a scream into his ear. 

“Wake up I haven’t even been able to fall asleep? What’s the matter with you?” Jon responded but he couldn’t help but smile at his brother’s affection. 

“But you’re back here right? For good yeah?” Robb asked him almost pleading for it to be true.

“Yeah, it’s not even morning.” He could never deny Robb anyway even though he himself wasn’t sure.

“I know but I missed you and I like Theon and Sansa and all but it’s nice to be with someone who doesn’t show off their stupid gift.

 He forgot about gifts, was fire one of them? It didn’t make sense if it was shouldn’t he have already come into it anyway. He’d have to ask his father later. Recently he’d been too preoccupied with not trying to set Winterfell on fire again.

Robb touched his forehead. “I thought it was just your arm but you’re completely cold little brother. I guess I’ll sleep here tonight, move over.”

Jon scowled, "Your mother won’t like that.”

“It’s fine I’ll just wake up early and go back to my chambers no one will notice.”

Jon was worried, _would my fire show up again? Please not tonight._ He sent out a mental prayer to the old gods that it wouldn’t he didn’t want anything happening to Robb and everyone thought he was a pyromanic that’s the term right?  “Fine you get your way tonight but you better not get me in trouble Robb, I just got out of it.”

“What’d you do anyway? Everyone says you burned your room and no one would let us in here.” Robb asked.

“It was an accident and I panicked.”

“You know if we could control water like Father, mayhaps we could have put it out. It would have been fun.”

“I couldn’t find any water anyway and the gift only works if you have water near you.”

“That’s not what Theon told me he said that Harren the Black could control the blood in a person because it has water and he would tear apart his enemies that way.”

It terrified him a little to hear that. “Theon lies and Harren died a long time ago how do we know that’s true?”

“Don’t know but it would be cool. Besides Old Nan told me that story too.”

“What?” That was new he hadn’t heard that tale yet, he knew about Harren the Black but only that he was burned by a dragon in his castle. Besides he always asked for stories of northern heroes like King Jon Stark or instead for stories of mythical creatures like the Ice Dragon. He liked that one a lot but Robb found it boring.

“Yeah I thought Old Nan made it up the first time she told me but Theon knew it too and Old Nan never told him. Theon also told me he saw a man who could move rocks on one of his uncle’s reavings. I don’t know too much about gifts. Still I want to see how people could control rocks I mean what do they use that for? Is that why there are so many mines in the Westerlands? Mayhaps we can go see people use them one day, Theon says that he heard that the imp, the queen's brother has that power. Imagine someone so tiny moving giant boulders. It would be so weird."

"Robb you know what would be really weird?" Jon glared at his brother trying to be as serious as possible.

"What?" Robb looked at him smile never faltering at his face.

"If someone had to fight him. Imagine if they'd be crushed to death by a dwarf. "  

They both laughed at the thought of a giant warrior being beaten by someone near their size.

"What a sight to see Jon just lets make sure its not us."

 _If people could control rocks why not fire?_ It gave him a little bit of peace thinking that his fire might not be something to be terrified of. _What if this is something I got from my mother_. He’d have to ask his father in the morning but for now he held on to his brother desperate for his warm embrace.

“I thought you didn’t want me here little brother.”

“Shut up Robb, it's cold, you're warm, and I’m sleepy.” 

Robb patted his head, “Okay then night-night brother.” 

He didn’t have the strength to respond to that as he was already falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jon confronts Ned.
> 
> The tea isn't some kind of drug it's just some special tea used to cool someone down when they have a fever. In truth all hot drinks can cool someone down, Jon's tea is more potent and he has no tolerance for it. If I have to describe it he's experiencing something similar to when someone first tries caffeine. 
> 
> Personal note: Editing is an arduous task the next time I write a fic I'll see if I can get a beta.


	13. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon demands some answers.

He was alone in his solar when Jon came to see him. Jon had been moved back from the guest hall the night before, he hadn't planned on keeping him in the dark for too long. 

He knew what this was it was the day Jon would start to ask questions and here it was. _I may not be ready for this but Jon must know. If the boy wants the truth it is about time he has it._

"Jon, have you slept well?"

"Yes father and thank you father for having my room fixed." 

 Jon looked apprehensive. _He's not sure what to say._

"Father I have to know, did you visit me when I was asleep? Back when I was in the guest hall."

 _So he noticed._ "I had to make sure you weren't in any danger." 

"Is it because the fires happen sometimes when I'm asleep? They don't hurt me."

"Jon if it's not fire than it could be the smoke. Why would I leave you without protection?"

 _This isn't the only thing on your mind boy, get on with it for the sake of both of us_.   "Jon you look like you have something to say. Don't be afraid to ask me it's about time for you to get answers."

The boy hesitated before speaking. "Father I wanted to know is fire a gift? Like how Sansa can control water? Can someone control fire. Is that what I have? Is that why I've been starting fires?"

 _That was a mouthful, how could I explain this to him in a way he would understand._ “Jon what you can do is a because of a gift. Just like Sansa and Theon."

"But It's not like Sansa and Theon I burn things and I don't want to be a freak." 

"You're not a freak Jon. What you can do is special it doesn't make you any less human."  

"Then why now? Why not at the same age as Sansa?"

"It is always later for fire." 

Jon's dark eyes held the cold fury of winter as he assessed his father as if he told him something he didn't like. 

"Why, father why did I have to be moved?”

"You know the answer Jon if you burned down your room not only would you have been in danger what of Robb and your sisters? I kept you away to protect all of you."

Jon looked heartbroken from those words. _If only I could make him understand. It's always easier for children, they never have as many worries._

"Jon, I need you to understand that fire is not a common gift in Westeros. I didn't know what I could do to help you."

"Father, I can learn how to control it. You don't have to push me away. Why didn't you tell me that night instead of me hearing this now?" 

"You will have to, it will only get stronger as you get older. What I do is to protect everyone, I was a fool then to keep you in the dark. Please forgive me."

 Jon's temper seemed to alleviate from that.

"I admit my mistake to you but I need you to promise me to not let anyone see you do it.”

It was clear Jon didn't like that, “Why father? Lady Stark has a gift and she could use it, so do Theon and Sansa. I can learn with them.”

"It's not the same. There's too much we don't know, King Robert made sure of that."

"What does the King have to do with anything?"

 _I can't tell him that the Mad King used it to kill his grandfather. I can't say that if Robert were to hear of this, and connect him to the Targaryen's his life would be in danger._ _Aegon and Rhaenys are enough evidence of how horrific the outcome could become._

"It will be hard for you to understand this now but Robert fought a man with that gift and he lives everyday hating anyone with some similarity. It will make no sense to you now but as you get older you'll see not everyone can be as accepting of what they don't understand. If the wrong people hear of it, I don't know what they would do to you." 

“Is it because it’s rare? Why don't people accept it? I've never done anything wrong!”

“Your gift doesn't work like the others do, some people fear that."  _Like Robert_ "Get your sister away from water and she would be just like any other person. With fire it doesn't work that way, you will always have it, you will always be able to use it. There were people who had that gift and did terrible things with it.” _Like burn my father into a crisp._

“Father you know I wouldn't do something terrible." 

"I know but when your Uncle Benjen comes-"

"You're sending me away!" Jon's eyes were beginning to water.

"Listen first, there's a man in the watch with the same gift as yours, he's in no state to train you so I asked them to give me anything I could use. Any bit of information he had on how you could control it. Jon, I'll be the one who trains you." _There are too few I could trust._

Jon's mood changed from those words.  "Promise me you will. Promise me father."

 _Promise me- "_ I swear it Jon, to the old gods and the new I'll be the one who teaches you but you must make sure no one will learn of it." 

The boy relaxed at the thought. _So here's the moment of truth._

"Father, why do I have it?" Jon paused, “Is it because of my mother?”

“Yes, but you can never go to her and there’s no one I know who can help you.” _At least this isn’t a lie._ “Jon you must promise you won’t look for your mother."

"Why father, why can't I see her?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." 

"Why can't I learn about her now?" Jon was becoming restless for answers. 

Ned looked at Jon with his sad grey eyes "It's not something I'm ready to speak of."

"Why?" Jon repeated defiantly.

"It's not a happy story." Ned replied solemnly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry father." Jon looked ashamed for asking. 

"Jon there is something else, for the safety of Winterfell you must never use your gift in front of anyone unless I tell you it will be safe. Not your brother, not your sisters, not Theon, keep it locked away for now. I’ll bring you what you need to know to control it but never let anyone know.”

The boy looked terrified, trembling Jon spoke, “Father I’m scared. I don't know if I could do that.”

Ned embraced the boy in order to comfort him.  “Jon, you’re safe here.”

“I don’t have to go, do I?”

Jon was pleading him now and that's all that it lead down to for Jon wasn’t it, if he had to leave Winterfell.

There was no place he could take him where the boy would be safe even sending him to Howland could lead to something disastrous. _Like burning down the Neck. There was a reason Rhaegar was called the Last Dragon and if Jon becomes as powerful as his father... No, it wouldn't matter as long as he could control it._

 _If I send him to Greywater what new problems would arise?_ _What of the Freys? The Freys and the Crannogmen are openly hostile to one another I would not want him in_ _such a treacherous place._ _What if Balon Greyjoy hears word of Jon being there?  Would he send the Ironborn to launch an attack in a quest for petty vengeance for his fallen sons?_ _No one would bat an eye because of the boy’s birth. _Or_ _would they use him as collateral? Balon knows I would waver and the Ironmen were never ones for mercy._  _

There were too many scenarios in his head to believe Jon would be safe outside of Winterfell. He knew he could trust Howland but he could never be certain the boy was not in danger. Here in Winterfell he could control who comes and goes, here he could keep the boy safe from unsavory eyes. _Or little birds._ They said the best place to hide was in plain sight and if he locked Jon away again, it would only raise suspicion. 

“No, Winterfell is your home until the day you choose to find another.”

Yes Ned was certain of it, Jon would never leave the walls of Winterfell for as long as he was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned it before and I have no idea if it would ever come up so here it goes: In this world Howland Reed has the gift and so do Meera and Jojen.


	14. Ser Rodrik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the mind of Winterfell's master at arms.

His lord had gradually made the keep more isolated since the fire. It didn’t change much, Winterfell was sparsely populated compared to other castles, only it made it more difficult for people to enter the castle. The only thing that annoyed him about the turn of events was his lord's refusal for an investigation. It made no matter if his lord had to keep a few secrets from him, he knew Eddard Stark well enough to believe his lord had the best intentions for the citizens. It was the itching feeling of how utterly wrong and out of character this was that bothered him. 

He didn't believe the rumors of Jon Snow starting the fire the boy was too well behaved and had never shown much interest in them, if anything the boy could have triggered a device or worse been a target.  _Why would anyone bother with the boy, mayhaps it has to do with his mother?_    

 _Was the fire a work of sabotage?  In the Great Keep no less! Lord Stark must be furious. Well no bloody saboteur will enter these gates on my watch, I will make sure of it!_ Winterfell was his pride as much as it was to any Stark if anyone were to hurt her or his lord's family well, he'll be the one to put their heads on pikes. 

It was his duty to assure that the castle was properly secure and assist his Lord and Lady if war ever came. To find himself tasked to keep the citizens away from the castle was not one of his usual duties. However being prompted with this task meant Lord Stark trusted him to keep the Stark family safe. The Cassel's wouldn't fail especially with both him and Jory at their defense.

Another strange task his liege lord  gave him was on assisting in the securing of pelts and medical supplies to send to the Watch. It was his job to inspect the dealers of anything underhanded and insofar nothing seemed amiss. Lord Stark spent nearly a month gathering supplies, long before the fire in the great keep occured. It felt strange. During this time of year pelts weren’t in large demand but the Starks had always been a practical sort, there house words was enough evidence of that. 

It seemed amiss for such a large horde to travel to the wall. It wasn’t strange for the Starks to curry to the Wall’s needs in times of desperation. But as far as he heard the Watch wasn’t in too horrible a state to need enough bundles to fill wagons. In fact it seemed like his Lord wanted something from the Watch. _An exchange perhaps?_   That is what made the sentiment strange, what might they possibly have?  

It wasn’t his place to judge his liege lord even if the matter was strange because he trusted Ned Stark, he would play his part and his duty unquestionably. 

The Watchmen were set to arrive anytime soon and in the halls of Winterfell he searched for Vayon Poole curious as to what else might be necessary for their arrival. It was Vayon Poole’s job to accommodate the watchmen, it wasn’t a particularly difficult task and it didn’t require any sordid singers to come about but he had to know if there was anything relevant to this task.

“Vayon, what news of our guests?”

The man turned to him in surprise. “Lord Stark hasn’t said much except that one of the visitors is his brother Benjen.”

The urgency of Lord Stark was beginning to make sense with the knowledge that their liege lord’s brother was coming to visit. The furs may be a small token of favor but it is likely that Ned wished for Benjen Stark to visit the young babe.  Whether Benjen had or hadn't asked for a bribe was unknown. Although, it had been awhile since the babe was born and she could already crawl around and speak a few words. There was no reason for Benjen Stark to not have come sooner such as after Lord Stark had returned from the Iron Islands. Still he'd see to it that he would personally greet the man.  

“Well that's a load of good news, is there anything else I need to know?

“Yes, according to Lord Stark some of the party are coming from the Shadow Tower, they’ll need a few more steads for the watch.”

It wasn’t a particularly difficult task, most of the horses they needed were common enough. A good plow horse would suffice or some good mules. Mules were more surefooted for treks on the wall but horses were better for rangings.  

“Thank you steward. I will see to our lord’s wishes.”

He had his doubts but it was not his place to question his lord on those matters. He placed his trust in his lord and would do everything in his power to make certain that everything was prepared and that Lord Stark’s plans would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The overall jist of this chapter is Ser Rodrik smells something rotten in Denmark but he trusts Ned to know what he's doing and Benjen is coming.
> 
> Don't trust me to post as frequently anymore for my vacation is over as of tomorrow and I still have the editing room to deal with when it comes to this story.


	15. Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen finally shows up.

The air was crisp and soft caps of snow blanketed the ground in uneven patches. Stupid North with its stupid summer snows.  The Iron Islands were never this cold even with all the salty winds. He didn’t want to think too much of the weather there wasn’t anything special about it.

Overall the atmosphere in Winterfell was filled with a stunted excitement for Lord Stark’s brother. Apparently he had only visited once after joining the Night’s Watch and that was around the time Sansa was born. What he didn’t see was why the Stark’s cared so much about a big wall of ice anyway.

 _Did the north rarely have visitors that even the company of watchmen was celebrated?_   Well not many people visited Pyke either unless they were Ironborn all the traders and merchants were at Lordsport. The last time he saw Pyke the castle was ruined from the war, it broke his heart a little. But even when Pyke was at it's apex it wouldn’t be anywhere near as beautiful as Winterfell. Pyke looked as if it was fighting against the sea, grim and dreary yet powerful holding a different kind of magnificence compared to Winterfell. Plus the Ironborn weren’t supposed to be interested in pretty things anyway. He liked them but he would never say that out loud, his father wouldn’t have approved of it.

He’d never seen Benjen Stark before or any Night’s Watchman if he was being honest. What he heard about them on the islands were that they were rapists, and thieves sent to look after a giant ice wall in the north. That sounded weird to him because his uncle Euron did all those things that got men sent away and he was still free. 

He couldn't deny his curiosity about the Wall and when he came to Winterfell he tried reading about them when the Maester wasn’t looking. He didn’t want to admit that the bastard had been the reason why he was reading on Bran the Builder. The first time he read about him he was awestruck. The legend went that Bran commanded giants, mammoths, and through the power of his gift had raised the ice from the ground. There were powerful enchantments and wards said to be engraved in the thing too. He didn't really believe in magic so he found that part to be an exaggeration.

The books also said that no place in the seven kingdoms held more testament of how powerful the gift could be used than the Wall and because of this it was one of the wonders of the world. He wondered if that were true, the Nagga’s seat of the Grey King was prolific in and of itself and that served as a testament of how powerful someone could become  too.

What if the Grey King and Bran the Builder ever faced off in a battle using their gifts alone who would win. He’d hope it was the Grey King because he was an Ironborn like him. But that was a stupid reason to support anyone. Still for someone to hold power over giants, create something so massive, and be crowned the first King of Winter for their mastery over their gift made Bran sound cool. _No wonder there are so many Stark's named Brandon._  Then again most stories around the age of heroes were highly exaggerated. His uncle, Rodrik the Reader told him that. _I still want to see them fight._

He was outside the city gates with Ser Rodrik and Hullen at the time because a patrol had said they spotted five Watchmen approaching Winterfell. Ser Rodrik asked him if he wanted to greet them too, he didn't care to but it was boring inside and it gave him a little bit of freedom to be outside the gates of Winterfell. That had to count for something right?

He could see the five men approaching were dressed all in black and carried large bags at the sides as they neared. 

The riders came in a one-two-two order, the first man was big with black hair, like a bear. He was spit out the sourleaf he was chewing to the side before speaking.  

"Ser Rodrik, your whiskers are as large as ever." The Watchman in the front said. _He must be their leader._  

"Yoren you haven't changed." Ser Rodrik smiled, "And you, don't think you can hide from me back there. 

One of the men behind Yoren dismounted and approached Ser Rodrik, "Ser Rodrik, it's been awhile."

The two clasped their hands and smiled at each other. 

"Benjen the last time I saw you, you were barely a wolf pup. Look at you now skinny as ever, one would think you a woman if it weren't for the beard." 

The man chuckled at that. "Don't get any ideas good Ser I break my vows for no man." 

Three of the other watchmen were laughing as well, the other was busy looking awestruck at Winterfell. _It's a bloody castle not like you haven't seen one before._ _What a strange man._

"Benjen, this boy here is our new ward, Theon. We're here to escort you lot inside." 

 _So this is Benjen Stark? He's... unimpressive._  Looking at him close up Theon noticed that the man was thin. Thinner than he thought he would be and he looked long and lean like a tree. His eyes were a light blue, that surprised him looking at Jon and Lord Stark he thought the Starks all had grey eyes. But his resemblance to the two could be seen clear as day, a long face and dark brown hair.

Ser Rodrik offered to help deliver his mare to the stables but Benjen Stark offered to go instead saying something about missing the stables. It confused him, _why do something yourself when someone else can do it for you?_ It didn’t matter much to him since he wasn’t used to horses yet anyway. Harwin made fun of his poor riding skills whenever he went to riding practice. It’s not like he would ride horseback often on the islands it was an unnecessary luxury back where he was from. Besides horses were useless in the sea. 

Benjen and Yoren left with the horses while the other three men stayed behind. In his mind these accompanying men looked far more interesting than Benjen Stark. None of them would be what one would consider attractive but the things they brought along with them seem to give them enough character. What fascinated Theon the most was that two of the man carried longbows on their backs, he wondered how well of a shot they were. He always loved archery and one day he wanted to be the best at it. _Maybe I’ll win an archery tourney someday._

The last man held a lute, Ser Rodrik scowled at that, from what little he knew of the man he did know that Ser Rodrik hated music. The thought put a smile on his face, maybe the watchmen wouldn’t be so boring after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties in allowing people how hadn't met in the actual story already meet in this one. The next two chapters are mostly wish fulfillment. What can I say, I'm a big fan of the Night's Watch storyline. But hey it's fanfiction, who doesn't do that? If you can already guess who I'm implying, great, if not read away.


	16. Mance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mance Rayder meets the Stark children.

Benjen and Yoren left towards the stables, he wasn’t sure why they wanted to go that way but he’d never been to Winterfell before.  

The strange dark haired boy and the master at arms lead them to their accommodations. The boy didn’t look like a Stark nor did he have a northern look. The drawl in the boy’s voice gave that away. _Ironborn? That’s unusual, so far from the sea._

The accommodations they were given looked surprisingly comfortable, from what he heard from Yoren most places weren’t so friendly towards the Watch. In fact he came prepared to sleep in the stables, Yoren must have been pulling his leg when they met up at Castle Black.

The boy, Theon, was curious about Squire’s and Ulmer’s skills with a longbow. _He’ll be in for a treat then._

Personally he was a better swordsman than an archer and his throbbing curiosity would not be sedated until he got to see the as much of Winterfell as he could in his short stay. _Those two can go show off their skills at the turrets I have a castle to explore._  He thought to himself if he were really luck maybe he’ll find the Stark’s too, he’d always been fascinated with them.

He wasn't given leave but no one necessarily stopped him from drifting around the castle. 

He found himself gravitating towards what seemed to be the Great Hall, strumming some tune he was coming up with all the while fixating on the architecture and wonder of Winterfell. He hadn’t seen the little girl who tugged at his knee.

He looked at the girl whose hair was what the wildlings called kissed by fire. _A small thing, probably no older than three. She looks highborn._

She pointed at the lute. “What’s that?”

“It’s a lute, I play music with it.”

The girls eyes went wide “Music!”

_Well I could delight the girl, it would be a change from my usual audience of bawdy men._

She grabbed his arm and directed him towards what looked like a dining hall. _If the girl were stronger she would have dragged me away._

“Play!” She demanded while she hurriedly to sit down on one of the benches.

“Well my dear what song would you like to hear?”

The girl went pale. _It seems she doesn’t know any._

“Well this is one I learned from the wildlings.” He strummed on his lute and sang.

 

_Ooooooh, I am the last of the giants,_

_my people are gone from the earth._

_The last of the great mountain giants,_

_who ruled all the world at my birth._

_Oh the smallfolk have stolen my forests,_

_they’ve stolen my rivers and hills._

_And the’ve built a great wall through my valleys,_

_and fished all the fish from my rills._

_In stone halls they burn their great fires,_

_in stone halls they forge their sharp spears._

_Whilst I walk alone in the mountains,_

_with no true companion but tears._

_They hunt me with dogs in the daylight,_

_they hunt me with torches by night._

_For these men who are small can never stand tall,_

_whilst giants still walk in the light._

_Oooooooh, I am the LAST of the giants,_

_so learn well the words of my song._

_For when I am gone the singing will fade,_

_and the silence shall last long and long_

 

“Why play something sad!” She looked ready to cry.

“Not all songs are happy young one.” In truth it was one of the few songs he knew that weren’t bawdy, he doubted the girl’s mother would want her to hear those.

A woman stormed in hearing the girl’s sniffling. She gave him a horrid look. “What did you do?” 

“It’s pretty but so sad.”  The girl’s mother had sensed her daughter’s distress and promptly went to hold her.

“I sang her a song, nothing more. If you’d like I’ll sing something more cheerful.”

The lady looked ready to protest but the girl stopped her. “Please. Mother please, let him play.”

_Looks like the girl likes the taste of music. Same as I._

“Well I do know a song about the Starks, would you like to hear it?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

_Oh so this is one of the Starks? She looks like her mother._

“Very well have you heard Bael the Bard?”

“No?”

“It’s a Stark song, for a Stark girl.”

Her eyes beamed at from that. Her mother sat composed nearby her eyes scrutinizing him. _I’m sure she doesn’t know this one._

Before he could play a note a boy entered with a babe in his arms. The boy’s hair was the same auburn as the girls and the babe in his arms seemed to hold the classic Stark look.   

“Robb!” the little girl yelled.

“I want to listen too, and so would Arya. Why should you get a singer all to yourself?”

She huffed at that. “Fine."

_So these are all the Stark children. This is a first, still not the strangest audience I’ve had to play for._

So he played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely copied and pasted last of the giants. It made me sad the first time I read it and I don't think it would be appropriate for Mance to sing Dornishman's wife. 
> 
> This chapter's pretty much just my own personal wish fulfillment because I like Mance.


	17. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Theon get their own quality time with the visitors.

Jon was in the courtyard practicing his archery with Jory when Theon and Ser Rodrik arrived. The two were accompanied by two Watchmen both which held archery bows on their person.

“Where’s Robb?” Theon asked.

“With his mother.” Jon replied bitterly. _Lady Stark doesn't want him near me._

Jon wasn't in much of a mood to talk to others but Theon on the other hand wanted to know everything. Why were they in the watch, what did they do, how capable were they as archers... He's not sure how Theon got the men to tell them their life stories but he did, and they surely didn't disappoint. 

One of the men, the archer with a longbow, Ulmer told Jon one of the most amazing stories he'd ever heard. It was a story that Old Nan didn't even know involving thieves, outlaws, a Dornish princess, and the man claimed to have shoot a member of the kingsguard’s hand. It must have been exciting to live through all that even though he doubted the validity of the tale. The stories helped change the bitter mood he was in, he'd always loved stories and it made him laugh every time Ulmer would tell how his band would anger the lords or how he helped the white faun mark her prisoners. 

The other man’s name was Dalbridge but everyone called him squire because he was squire to a King. He had interesting stories too and claimed he had the best eyes of anyone in the watch. He and Theon tested this in marksmanship practice grounds having the two shoot small targets and even an orange. Theon would throw disks with Ser Rodrik’s help and the archers would shoot them down like nothing. Theon was having a good time too and he caught him several times smiling like a loon. It was too bad Robb couldn’t see it but Lady Stark was probably teaching Robb how to be a proper lord. It annoyed him to not have access to his brother whenever he liked but at this moment he was too engrossed with the strangers to care anymore. 

“Why do they call you squire, didn’t you become a knight later?”

“I never took the oaths boy."

"So you're not a warrior."

"Hah, you don’t need to be a knight to be a great warrior.”

“No?”

“Tell me have you ever heard of a Ser Stark?”

“I- don’t remember.” Jon couldn’t think of any.

“Well there aren’t any and that’s because people who take the knights oath usually follow the seven.”

“Oh. “ Jon paused. “What king did you squire for?” he asked the old man.

“A Targaryen king. Not that it matters anymore the Targaryen’s are long gone.” The man responded solemnly.

He didn’t remember much about the Targaryen’s from his studies. What he did know was that they were kings of seven kingdoms until father and his friend got rid of them in the Rebellion. Also they had dragons. The only Targaryen he really remembered was Daeron the Young Dragon because he wasn't much older than him and managed to conquer Dorne for a time, well before he died and lost it. He hadn’t learned much about them in his studies, most of the things Maester Luwin taught them were about the North or the Riverlands because Lady Stark was from there and Robb had to know about his Tully family too. He wondered when they would get to know more about the Targaryen's in their studies.

“What were they like?”

“Who?” Squire asked.

“The Targaryens, and I remember hearing they had dragons.” _That's what Old Nan said._

“The dragons have long been dead before you or I were born but the Targaryens, they were a strange lot. Some people say that the gods would toss a coin to see if they would be great or mad. I didn’t think I would be so old to meet someone who didn’t know about the Targaryens.”

Jon huffed at that, he knew about them. He knew about Aegon the Conqueror and Aemon the Dragonknight. Well he knew something about them. “I know they were kings before my father and King Robert fought them in the rebellion. I know the conquered the kingdoms with dragons.” _It's the in between stuff I don't know._

The older man smiled at him almost mockingly. “Is that so? Well it sounds to me like you’re an expert. Why ask this old man about something you know so much about?”

Jon cast his eyes downward, his face was flushed with embarrassment. “I was just curious.”

“Well the little lord should probably read his books there’s bound to be something else about them.”

He wasn’t a lord but he didn’t have the courage to correct him at the moment. Besides lord sounded a lot better than bastard.

"Mayhaps I will." Jon answered trying to sound as lordly as he could.

Ulmer was showing off his abilities to Theon when one of the other Watchmen approached. The man smelled of sweat and had a blade of sour leaf between his lips. He was big, not as big as Hodor but no one was as big as Hodor. His unruly black hair and beard gave him the look of a wild bear but the man’s black eyes seemed far too kind to be something so frightening. _Besides I've never seen a bear, only their pelts._

“Yoren.” Ulmer said with a bright smile on his face.

The other man smiled back. “Well brothers how about I lead you two to a nice bath and a good meal.”

“A pint would be better.” Squire mocked.

“That too.” Yoren grinned back. 

The three laughed together at that jape. The jovial atmosphere between the three had marked the end of their private time with the watchmen as they headed off leaving Theon and himself with Jory and Ser Rodrik. 

“Run along boy’s it’s time for us to be on our way.” Ser Rodrik commanded.  Theon and Jon nodded and left, they’d get more time to talk to the watchmen later.  Plus Sansa told him Gage was making apple cakes today, he loved apple cakes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these last two chapters were mostly my wish fulfillment, feel-good moments but don't worry the next chapter we get right back into the plot.


	18. Eddard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Ben get reacquainted.

Benjen looked aged, dressed all in black and with a heavy bag that hung at his side.

“I apologize for the late delivery, the Maester is a blind man and few on the wall can write. Information such as this is best delivered by hand.” Benjen told him quickly. “Ned, what is this? You hardly seemed interested in the gift before I left Winterfell. “

“Times change brother, we will speak of this in my solar.” Ned answered almost sadly.

The two walked together towards the great keep. 

“It is good to see you again.” Benjen told him.

Ned turned and smiled, “It’s good to see you too little brother.”

“Where are the children? The last time I saw them they were babes still suckling from a woman’s teat.”

Ned couldn’t help but laugh, he’d forgotten how jovial Benjen could be. “The girls are in the Great Hall, awaiting introductions while Robb is being instructed by his mother. He’ll be a lord one day, it is best he learn how to treat incoming guests as soon as he can.”

“The boy I saw with Ser Rodrik,“ Benjen inquired, “He’s a new face.”

“Theon Greyjoy, he is my ward now.”

“Oh.” Benjen paused after that, his face was full of uncertainty. “I heard how the Greyjoy rebellion ended but I hadn’t known much after. News never travels quickly enough to Castle Black.”

“Robert is a good man, and a merciful king. I’m to make sure Balon is on his best behavior.” 

“I would have thought he’d send the boy to King’s Landing.”

“He’s, not the most responsible of people.” Ned blushed from that. It was true Robert might forget Theon was nearby and who knows, if the boy had a quick cunning he could escape back to the islands under the kings nose.

Now if it were Jon it would be another matter, the Eyrie would have been a fine place to raise the boy. However Jon was far too busy to foster another child with his duties as hand. There were few others Robert would trust in the task to keep the boy safe and away from the Greyjoys. Given how the war went, if the boy was sent to the Lannister’s they’d slit his throat from spite. Lord Tywin would never forgive the boys family for burning Lannisport. True he personally held no love for the boy, but no child deserved the cold fate Tywin Lannister would deliver. The cold fate that Aegon and Rhaenys couldn’t avoid.

He was lost in his thoughts before Benjen claimed his attention again.

“You’ve been thinking brother. You tend to go quiet and drift away when you do that.” Benjen japed it him. 

They had already arrived at their destination, he was embarrassed for having lost track of himself. It was a habit he had hoped he'd grown out of.

They entered the family solar to find themselves alone in its sitting room. Benjen set towards laying his bag next to the seat he took.

“I haven’t been here in years, it seems you haven’t gotten to redecorating.”

“No, I guess this place has not changed much.”

“Aye, enough of this talk of furnishing brother. Tell me when you choose to be a scholar?” Benjen asked with a wide grin on his face.

“It was something I picked up at the Eyrie.” Ned quickly lied. “Jon Arryn had introduced me to the subject.”

“But why the sudden interest in the gift of fire? You know there is almost no one in the seven kingdoms with that gift apart from Maester Aemon and a few supposed Targaryen bastards near Dragonstone.” Benjen huffed

“What is it you want to know Benjen?”

“I want to know why you came to me instead of going through Stannis Baratheon? If it were something as simple as scholarly knowledge, It shouldn't have been too difficult to contend with him.”

“To prevent questions Ben.” Ned answered as his grey eyes gazed darkly at Benjen.

Benjen’s blue eyes glinted at comprehension. He looked away for a moment assessing what he just heard.

“When did it start Ned?”

“I’m afraid-“ 

“Ned don’t play this game I already knew. The day you brought him, why would he be yours? You bring a bastard son the same day you bring our sister’s corpse. I blame myself everyday that I let Lyanna run away. I was there you know, I had always suspected. I always knew.”

"There was nothing you could do Ben."

"No, I never could have stopped her could I?" Ben's eyes looked aimless and lost as if he'd lost all hope. 

“I had hoped he wouldn’t have inherited the gift. Or at least- that he would have gotten water.”

“You know it doesn’t work that way, not with the Targaryen’s. If you need him to be sent away, he’ll never forgive you brother. But if it has to be done, I’ll take him to the Wall. No brother would say anything out of respect for Aemon.”

“I know but, I can’t send him away. He’s all we have left of her and that’s, something I don’t want to lose.” Ned looked downcast the shame of it was too much to bare.

“Ned, he’ll need to know someday and if it comes to it, I will tell him.” Ben answered resolutely. Ned feared he truly would go through with it.

“For his sake Ben, don’t. Let him live and choose his own path.” It was all he could think of to convince Ben from saying anything and in his heart he truly believed Jon deserved to pave his own way. _He will not be someone's tool in the game of thrones._

“I won’t but never let anyone learn the truth of the matter.”

Benjen upended the bag on the small table in the sitting room. A few scrolls fell out as well as a small diary.

“These scrolls come from what the Maester has told us but in any case he had us look in all the storerooms in Castle Black. We managed to find something more pertinent that may be of some help.” Benjen handed the diary to him. “It is a journal written by Lord Commander Brynden Rivers. Most of its contents are of his worries of the Blackfyres returning yet… he has some sections devoted to magic and certain techniques he invented to perfect his gift. ”

That was something. Brynden Rivers was renowned as one of the most powerful gift users in Westeros. It was said Maekar Targaryen locked him away out of fear of the man’s power. There were many stories about the man to the extent he became more legend than reality from what he heard. 

“Thank you brother, I don’t know how to repay you for this.”

“You are paying for it Lord Stark.” 

The words sounded ominous in his head however he knew Benjen implied nothing apart from the obvious trades he made with the Maester.

Ben smiled, “Well I have come so far, mayhaps I should see these children of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Ted... Bob and Ned... O.o was GRRM implying something? Bob and Ned's excellent adventures. Seven Hells I smell a crackfic in the future.


	19. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon looks to Luwin for answers. World building ensues.

After his conversations with the watchmen, Jon felt the need to sedate his curiosity over the Targaryens. So who better than Maester Luwin, he’d probably know all about them.

He scurried up the steps in the maesters tower making as much noise as he could opening the door inside the maesters study. The maester was busy writing something _maybe it’s not a good time._

The maester looked towards him. “Jon, is there something I could help you with?”

Jon blushed, he felt nervous asking. “Maester Luwin, I’d like to learn about the Targaryens.”

The maester’s gave him a vexed look. “Oh? Well it is good to see you are interested in your learning but what brought this about?”

“The watchmen told me all these amazing stories and it made me think that I know nothing about them.”

“Well Lord Stark had requested for both you and Robb to learn about the north first but, if you feel strongly about it we will see what we can go over today.”

Jon felt excited, most of what he knew was from Old Nan’s stories of dragon riders and faithful knights and those were never clear.

The maester stood up and grabbed a thick book from his shelf. He set it on his desk and pulled a chair next to his.

“Well it’s best if we have a few pictures for you as well.” The older man smiled. “Take a seat Jon.”

Jon was excited but like any good Stark he knew how to mask his emotions. Luwin pointed at an island in the east of westeros.

“Let’s see there reign began with Aegon the Conqueror crossed the narrow sea from the Isle of Dragonstone with his sister wives and their dragons.”

“There really were dragons? Why were his sisters his wives?” He couldn’t imagine Robb marrying Sansa or Arya, it would be too weird. But at the same time it might be easier to marry them since he wouldn’t have to look too far for a wife.

“Yes and the Targaryen’s held some of the last dragons that remained after the Doom of Valyria. As to his marital practice, it was a common custom within Old Valyria. Scholars are uncertain of what occurred during those times. Not much of their knowledge remains from after the Doom.”

“The Doom of Valyria?”

“It’s an event shrouded in mystery. The Targaryens managed to escape a decade before it began by leaving Valyria and establishing a foothold on Dragonstone.”

“Why Dragonstone?”

“I am afraid I wouldn’t know. However with their dragons and the gift of fire they were met with little resistance on the island. Even today there is still a cult of personality if a may say on the Targaryens.”

Jon gasped. _A gift of fire? Maybe I’m a Targaryen too. Mayhaps father fell in love with one of them._

“What happened to them after the Rebellion? Did father meet any?”

“Well I am certain we have discussed this before, the Targaryen prince Rhaegar was killed by Robert Baratheon and the King Aerys Targaryen was killed by Ser Jaime Lannister. Rhaegar’s wife and children were murdered during the sack of King’s Landing as well.”

“No not that, I know that. I want to know if there are any more of them.” _Like someone my father’s age._

“Oh yes the Queen fled to Dragonstone before the sack of King’s Landing occurred with her remaining son, Viserys. There she gave birth to a daughter, Daenerys, she should be almost a year younger than you and Robb. The two escaped to Essos with the help of a loyal bannerman, the name alludes me but I am sure your father would know it.”

“Is that all of them?”

“Except for the old maester, I am afraid so.”

_Well there goes that idea. It would have been nice if my mother was a princess._

“Are there any people out there who can control fire?”

“In Essos I am sure of it and surely there are still some people with that gift near Dragonstone. The Targaryens practiced the first night there until King Jaherys abolished it. It doesn’t necessarily dictate there weren’t any more bastards however the numbers had fallen.”

The maester had turned the pages to what looked like a family tree. He noticed as it trailed downward that these must have been the Targaryen kings.

“Where in Essos would someone have that gift?”

“Supposedly anywhere with strong ties to Valyria such as in Lys or Volantis. Reportedly there are pockets of population with that gift but I’m afraid I wouldn’t know much of the subject. Truthfully, we cannot be sure how widespread the gift may be."

_I don't know where any of these places are._

"In fact some people may be confused over who holds it. For example, the red priests often use certain tricks which make them appear to hold that power. Whether any of them hold the gift of fire is unknown. Some scholars believe the cult of R’hllor began from worshipping those with the gift of fire and what the red priests conjure are in fact a form of emulation. Religions are a difficult subject to comprehend. I’m afraid I don’t know much more about them.”  

Jon stared, he didn’t really know what the maester was saying. _How can people fake having the gift?_

“Why the sudden interest?” The maester asked.

Jon quickly lied, he wasn’t supposed to tell anybody of his gift. “One of the watchmen told me he met someone who could do that and Robb told me that there were people who could control things besides water.”

“That is true and it is an area your father knows more of than I do. I can give you a short overview of it if you would like.”

Jon’s eyes gleamed at that, he was very interested in the possibilities of learning more.

“First let us look at a map of the seven kingdoms.”

The master brought out a large rolled parchment detailing the geography of Westeros.

“In the North, Riverlands, and the Iron Islands the gift of water is most prevalent, there are many theories as to why. Some scholars believe it was an adaption towards our surroundings. And from references we can infer that the gift of water has been in Westeros from far back into the age of heroes. This may indicate a connection between that trait and those with the blood of the first men considering the gift of water is something unique only to Westeros."

"But lady Stark is an Andal." Jon cut in. 

"Jon, everyone in Westeros has some first men in them." the maester told him patiently.  

"However in the Reach, Westerlands, certain parts of the Stormlands, and Dorne the gift of earth is prevalent. There are many arguments as to why that may be or if that particular gift came from the Andals rather than the first men. No one is quite sure on that matter and some scholars argue it came from the Rhoynar,. though that would be unlikely. Its origins are still a mystery to us.”

“Where do you think they came from?” Jon asked.

“Well I believe it was an adaption to the landscape. People in those regions do not have the same connection to water as they would in the riverlands or on the iron islands. I believe the lifestyle connection to agriculture and mining that is most prevalent in the Reach and the West may be a factor as to why it exists there. As to Dorne… it may have to do with their desert climate. It’s not a theory I know much about. Your father on the other hand believes that it is an adapted trait of the first men. That the gift over earth is a mutation that occurred not long before the arrival of the Andals. How it came about is a question we have yet to answer.” 

_I like that idea too. The first men must have been mighty._

“However we do know that the gift of air is an Andal trait and it is mostly found in the Vale, the Stormlands, and the Crownlands. Wherever Andal blood is most pure. There are some songs that say the first storm kings ruled the air during the time of heroes, from a scientific standpoint this is impossible.”

“I thought almost everyone in the south were Andals. Why would their trait not be the biggest?”

“Well Jon this is an answer I do not know but scholars like your father believe it is due to the geography having neither a preference for earth or water as a gift. In some sense if we look exclusively at the higher altitudes of the Vale it would seem a valid assumption however this does not explain why such a large population of gift users in the Crownlands and the Stormlands exhibit this trait. I’m afraid we do not have a clear answer yet.”

“If the Andals came from Essos then there are people there with the gift of air too?”

“Why yes Jon, it’s possible. The Andals also brought certain martial arts to defeat those with the gift, your father and King Robert studied them in the Vale.”

He heard about his father fostering in the Eyrie but he didn’t know that. “So father knows how to beat someone with the gift in battle?”

“It is a little more complex than that. What your father trained in were methods of evasion and recognition that they would use in battle against opponents with the gift. To use the gift the user must have a fair amount of concentration and recognizing those physical cues. There are certain pressure points on the body that make a person’s ability to use the gift more difficult, with enough pressure an individual’s ability to use their gift may be temporarily hindered.”

Jon stared with a sense of horror and fascination. “Maybe Robb would want to learn it.”

“Perhaps, for now he is still too young to enter that type of training. It is an art that demands great physical control and stamina. At this age, it would be a dangerous consideration.”

“Do you think Lord Stark would let Robb and I learn it?” Jon asked. 

“Mayhaps. It seems I have gone off topic from the Targaryens." 

“No, that’s fine. I like learning about the gift too.” _I don't know if I'll remember everything._

“It is good to see a young lad interested in his studies. Unfortunately we’ll have to end our discussion soon. I have some errands I need to finish for your lord father.”

Jon smiled and thanked the maester for his time. He left trying to remember everything he heard but it seemed a lot to digest for one day, it hurt his head a little to think about it. Then he thought of another question and turned back at the maester.

“If there are so many gifts why doesn’t everyone have one?”

“It is not that simple, there are not many who have the gift and there is no guarantee that it will be passed down. It is said that during the age of heroes those with the gift were the ones who took power, the exception being Lann the Clever who used his wits to defeat the Casterlys.”  

“Like Bran the Builder?” Jon asked eagerly.  

“Exactly like Bran the Builder.” 

There was another thing nagging on his mind. “How do the gifts work?”

“Well I wouldn’t be completely sure however Lord Stark has been busy writing a book on the subject.”

“Really!”

“Yes, I am not sure I should show it to you as it is still incomplete.”

Jon frowned. “But what does he have finished?”

“Certain sections on the distribution of the gift and hypothesis as to how it may have come about. He also has sections dedicated towards the methodology and how the gifts are used.”

“Does he know how they’re controlled?”

“Well your father believes that the gifts power comes from conviction and strength of certain emotions. Often users are said to use memories to channel their power on the element of their gift. As to how the gift ties to emotion, it is not something I can comprehend. I’m afraid your father has yet to complete those sections in his manuscripts.”

“So all gift users control something outside themselves?” Jon was confused, this didn’t sound like what he was experiencing.

“Yes, the exception being the gift of fire, it is something the users carried with them which was one of the reason why the Targaryen’s became such a powerful force. Unlike their enemies, they didn’t need to have their element near them for their power to work. It is not a subject I have studied too thoroughly and it is a section that even your father knows little of.“

 Jon wasn't too thrilled at that, he felt cheated of information. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do. 

“Is that all Jon?” the Maester asked him kindly. 

Jon blushed, it seemed like he was taking up too much of the maester’s time. “Yes, Maester Luwin. I’m sorry for taking up too much of your time.”

“We can discuss this further at a later time. For now you should run along, you wouldn’t want to miss your supper again.”

Jon looked outside, his face turned red to see the sky turning pink. _How long have I been here?_

"Thank you maester." Jon said before he left. 

Thinking back, Jon realized he forgot half of what the maester told him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the series not a lot of people know about Aemon, however I expect Luwin and Cressen to and by proxy so does Ned. As to the emotions and their connections to the gift, I went over it in the first chapter Ned just hasn’t submitted his findings to Luwin yet. Because without knowledge of the gift of fire, it’s unfinished and Ned’s too cautious to turn in something unfinished. I hope that clears up any confusion.  
> I'll go over how the gift of fire works in a later chapter. So patience.


	20. Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen visits his nieces.

The singer had a strange impact on Sansa, for one thing her daughter requested a bedtime song in lieu of of Old Nan’s stories.  Between her and Arya she wondered how many more demands she’d have to combat against.

On the other side of things Theon Greyjoy was smiling more often. Well she would call it smirking. The boy had been self-contained since coming to Winterfell however as the months passed it had been clear that he'd opened up to Robb and Jory. She had spoken to Ser Rodrik to help Theon with his combat drills. Although the man would be to stubborn to admit it she knew Ser Rodrik was purposely hindering the boy’s training, unsure of how to handle Theon, as a ward or as a hostage.

As to why she helped the boy, it didn’t take a blind man to see how fond he was of Robb. Her sweet son had developed an unlikely comradery with the iron born and if mastering his gift meant that one day he would save Robb, than by all means she’d let the boy learn. She prayed to the seven she wouldn’t regret her decision.

From the safety of the nursery room she peered down into the courtyard. Her son Robb was outside playing with Jon Snow in the summer snows. As much as she resented the boy’s presence, it was clear Robb needed someone his age to play with. She only wished it had been someone else especially after the boy tried to burn down Winterfell. She prayed to the crone to give her son guidance and sound judgement. 

Not far behind the boys was Ser Rodrik yelling after them. On closer inspection the man was covered in snow.

She chuckled to herself.  _Oh those boys._

Arya was fast asleep in her cradle while Sansa was playing with her straw dolls.

There was a knock at her door. “Enter.”

One of her handmaidens entered meekly, “My lady, Benjen Stark is here to see you.”

“Send him in.” Catelyn replied.

Benjen sidestepped her handmaiden as he entered. 

“My lady. May I see the girls?”  

“Of course, you are their uncle. I see no reason why you shouldn't.”  

Sansa had been quietly playing with her straw dolls on the large carpet in the center of the nursery. Catelyn approached her and directed Sansa towards her uncle. “Sansa, this is your uncle Benjen.”

Sansa gaped wide eyed at her uncle.  Confused as to how to address the stranger.

Benjen smiled and crouched down towards the girl. “Hello there sweetling.”

Sansa meekly smiled, oddly shy towards the man in front of her.

“You must be Sansa, my you’ve grown since the last time I’ve seen you.  Did you know we met before?”

Sansa shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect you to remember why, you were younger than your sister the last time I saw you. Seeing you again though I can see you’ve become a beautiful girl and one day you’ll make a stunning a lady.” Benjen told her as he mussed her hair. 

Sansa's face turned a bright red as she giggled, she had always loved to be complimented. 

Seeing this as an opportunity to present her youngest Catelyn turned away towards her babes cradle and gently she lifted Arya from her cradle. 

She had Arya sleeping soundly in her arms, her daughter looked so tame sleeping in her arms. From her sleeping form alone, no one would believe how restless should could be when she awoke.

“I’m afraid she is fast asleep at the moment.” Catelyn said presenting her youngest daughter to her uncle.

“There was no need to move her my lady.” Benjen told her. 

Cat blushed at that, she would normally rest her daughter on her breast when she was in her sleep. It soothed her to hold her daughter in such a manner.  

“She’s beautiful.” Benjen said with a sad smile. “This one has the Stark look. May her fate be better than my sister’s.”  

Catelyn wanted to frown at that, Lyanna was a sore subject within Winterfell but even she couldn’t deny how much Arya looked like her father’s family.

“My lady, you have fine daughters. I think we should leave the babe to rest.”

“Aye I’m afraid this is the calmest you will see her. She’s a fussy one.” Cat told him.

“I fear your babe may have the wolf’s blood.” Benjen told her almost mockingly. He let out a low mock howl directed towards her daughter.

For a moment she had forgotten how young Benjen was. He may be a man grown but he has the humor of a young boy. She frowned at his unbecoming response.

“Cat, you should laugh more. I’d love to see Winterfell filled with joy and laughter once again.”

“If Arya wakes, it will be your responsibility to set her back to sleep.” Cat replied coldly.

Ben first glared at her, then smiled. “I wouldn’t expect anything else good sister.”

She set Arya carefully in her cradle again. “I believe Sansa could do with your company.”

It seemed Ben had almost forgotten the girl. “Sansa would you like to show your uncle your toys.”

She looked up, eyes gleaming. “Yes!” She ran up and grabbed her uncle guiding him out towards her room.

Cat smiled, the lovely sight of her family coming together brought a great sense of warmth to her breast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of cute filler, the next chapter is far more promising.


	21. Benjen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets some much needed training.

The evening before, Benjen convinced Ned to let him take Jon on a private hunt in the woods.

Ned was against it, what with the boy's safety, but he was a Ranger of the Watch and the others take Ned for thinking he couldn't handle protecting himself and one little child. He told Ned as much and Benjen was rather proud of himself for using the "I should get to know all of my nieces and nephews" card. Of course he also made sure Robb would sleep through it in case he had any ideas of coming along. Not that it bothered him much. All it took was a harmless suggestion to Robb to over indulge in pheasant the night before. The worst that could happen to the boy would be an aching stomach.  

 _I'll make it up to Robb the next time I visit._  

The two were at the stables that morning preparing their horse. Ben had already packed his axe, a crossbow, a quiver filled with bolts, a small bag of oats, a dagger, his short sword, two water skins, and two pieces of flint in preparation for the trip.   

"Jon be a good squire and make sure I am not missing anything." 

Jon was fidgeting, turning in every direction in search of more people. It looked as if the boy seemed uncertain about the hunt. Benjen couldn't blame him as it was unusual for hunts to be done in pairs.

"We should wait for Robb." Jon spoke softly. 

Ben huffed at that, "I asked your father for this to be a private hunt between the two of us. Do you want to bring Robb along? Or would you rather have me all to yourself. Surely, it would make Robb jealous." 

Jon held his tongue after that. It seemed like his eyes were shining with a hint of glee. 

The two had to share a horse something which made Jon feel awkward, for one Jon was too small to ride a horse on his own. 

"Uncle why are we going on a hunt, I can't shoot well enough yet and father says Robb and I are too young to go on them." 

"Ha, too young? The wildlings learn it as soon as they can you wouldn't want them to think you some helpless babe do you?"

Jon shook his head at that. "If what you say is true, you can tell your brother you've gone on a hunt before he has." Benjen continued. 

He couldn't see Jon's face once he turned forward but he bet the boy was smiling. 

They left through the Hunter's Gate waving a small goodbye to the guards on duty. Benjen directed their horse steadily towards the wolfswood.   

“Uncle where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” 

In the quiet of the wolfswood Benjen felt at ease almost as if he were back on a Ranging near the wall. He rode and rode until he found a small passage, one that he'd discovered years ago with his brother Brandon leading towards a small almost semi circular alcove matted with rocks and unfavorable to walk along. It would serve to hide them from possible prying eyes.  

“This is a good place as any, there’s no one for miles and no one will see what you can do. If anything comes, I’ll take it down.”

Jon let out a gasp. _He doesn’t know I know. Well no one has had a chance to tell him. Whatever he’s thinking he seems to be leaning towards the wrong conclusion._

“Boy don’t over think it we’re going to start your training.”

“Oh?” Jon looked away failing to hide the redness creeping along his face.

“Your father will be the person who trains you after today.” Benjen mussed Jon’s hair. “Don’t let go of the reins. Keep her well in hand.”  

Jon obeyed even though the boy looked ready to fix his hair at any moment.

_He’s just like Ned, he didn’t like to get his hair mussed either._

They neared a small hill adorned by boulders, narrow trees, and snowfall. _Here it is._

“This is as good a place as any.” _That’s enough privacy for this exercise._

Benjen dismounted first then helped his young nephew off of the tall horse. He then tied their horse to a nearby tree, near enough to keep an eye on, far enough that it wouldn't be spooked by what it would see. 

He looked around seeing a dry twig from a nearby tree and passed it to Jon.

“Put all your will into setting it on fire.  Before you ask I already know about your gift so don’t waste my time with unnecessary questions.“ _I wouldn't be able to answer much anyway._

Jon stared at him blankly “How would I do that? Set it on fire, I mean.”

“Think of something that makes you feel strongly, focus on that emotion while you hold it.”

"Um... I'll try." 

Jon looked pained as he stared at the twig before him switching from one hand to both, as if it would make all the difference. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t work.” Jon told him. 

“Take your time boy.”

Jon made a constipated face as if trying to set burn the thing with his eyes. Obviously it wasn’t working.

 _How can I say this kindly?_   “Jon your gift works based on your will power, if you strongly want something to work it will. Don’t half ass it.”

Jon looked visibly angry, “I’m not half-assing it!”

“Well don’t think about it as having a fire in front of you, think of it as pushing your emotion into it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Jon almost screamed. _Well that made him mad. Even if it wasn't my intention, it's a start._

“Aye, but the stick is on fire.” 

Jon gave a loud yelp and dropped it. The twig landed on a pile of snow, where it burned through the wood until the fire was quenched by the snow.

Benjen laughed. 

Jon looked angry. “Why don’t you try it nuncle?”

“Sadly, I don’t have the gift Jon.” 

Jon gave him a perplexed gaze. “Then why are you teaching me?”

“Because unlike someone here I’ve met an expert. My friend can’t come to help you, he’s blind and far too old to travel here. I doubt he'd be in any state to teach you even if he could. So I asked him, what could I do to help my little nephew who just came into his gift?”

Jon was still confused.

“Don’t tell your father, he’s not likely to take it well that I told someone.”

“Father said I had to keep it secret.”

“Aye, that you do Jon. I want you to know your father only wants what’s best for you. Remember he may be overprotective but he’ll always mean well. ”

“He doesn’t want me to show Robb or Theon.” Jon told him sadly. 

“Give it time Jon.”

“I don’t like this.”

“That may be but our time is short and you best do as I say. First lesson your gift is attuned to your body heat. That fire you feel inside you works like a spring, you let it flow outside of you through your emotion not your imagination. For it to work you have to want it to work, push your will into it and don’t let your will waver when you exert it. “

“Umm…”

"Think of it like warming your hands, think of how when you rub them together it makes you warm and try not to make a face like your taking a dump."

Jon was red with embarrassment. _That got him flustered. Gods how can I say this right?_  

“Jon, your gift doesn't limit you to starting a fire. It can bring warmth alone as well. To do this focus on the feeling of wanting to be warm, that's when you want to stop combustion from occurring. You may not understand it now son, I don’t expect you to. In time you’ll be able to work it out for yourself. You can try controlling this first putting yourself in water but, for now let’s focus on turning it on and off.”

Benjen had Jon repeat his exercise again and again until it was clear that Jon was running out of energy to repeat it. 

They rode back before mid-day Jon hadn’t mastered turning off flames yet. That wasn’t surprising it’s only his first lesson. Jon looked ecstatic from his lesson, even with an instructor as inadequate as himself. _Poor kid it must be lonely to have no one like you._

"We'll have to find a few rabbits to take back to Winterfell. We came to hunt, it's only right that we don't return empty handed." 

It didn't take long for Ben to find some rabbit tracks and eventually a rabbit hole.   _I'd hoped they would have led to an open field. It would have been easier to just shoot it._

Benjen suddenly had a bright idea. "Jon do you think you could smoke them out?"

"How would I do that?" 

"We'll grab some twigs to use as kindling, you'll set them on fire and the smoke will force them out. I'll look around for other openings, we'll trap them to exit through one of those and once they're out I'll shoot them."

Jon set about looking kindling while Benjen searched for other openings. He found three and blocked two of them with nearby rocks. 

"I want you to start the fire once I'm in position."

"With what? I don't have flint."

Benjen gave the boy a deadly glance before smiling. "You don't need it."   

Jon blushed. Seeming to get what his uncle was implying.

Benjen stalked away keeping out of sight from the rabbit hole opening reading his crossbow. 

He waited patiently and sure enough two rabbits sprinted outwards and Benjen shot them both down. _That went well._

He got his prize and went to attend his nephew. The fire the boy started had yet to be put out.  

"Uncle Ben, I don't know how to put it out."

"We'll find some snow to trap it. Fire can only continue if it has something to consume."  

"But what about when its on my hands?" 

Ben smiled, "You are feeding it with your own heat." 

"Here." Ben passed the two fat rabbits to his nephew.  "We'll need to skin these." 

Ben had brought his knife and gave it to Jon. Jon just stared at him confusion ridden on his face. 

"Jon I'll go get some fire wood." 

"Aren't we going back?"

"Sadly by the time we get back we'll have missed dinner. It is not the most, hearty of meals Jon but when else will you get a chance to practice your gift?"

 Jon looked at him strangely, "If I was in the Watch would, I be able to do this every day?"

Ben frowned at that. "I don't know Jon, it's best not to think of this so soon. Enjoy your childhood while it lasts." 

When Ben got back he found Jon staring at the knife, unsure what to do with it. _Fool, of course Ned hadn't taught the boy to skin a rabbit yet._

Ben laid down the broken twigs and branches on dry ground. "Jon, it's about time you learn how to skin a rabbit." 

"I'm only five."

Benjen smiled, "It's never to early to learn." Ben took out his dagger and cleanly cut into the rabbits skin. Carefully he flayed the dead rabbit and visually showed Jon how to properly wedge through the rabbit's hide. Once properly skinned, Ben taught Jon how to prepare a splint as well. 

Ben set up the fire this time. Jon looked to tired and the last thing he wanted was for the boy to over exert himself.  

The two feasted on their rabbit once it was properly cooked, another thing Benjen helped Jon identify. _He's just a child, it's always so easy for me to forget how to treat children. In a way it makes me glad I don't have any. What with all the patience I'd need to guide them._

They ate mostly in silence with Benjen's occasional stories about the wall and his rangings. The boy was eager to listen and made for a good audience.   

When they returned to Winterfell, Ser Rodrik japed at how poor a hunter he was for only returning with the one rabbit. Meanwhile Jon had fallen fast asleep in the saddle on their ride back. His uncle's arms guarded him from falling. 

“Aye he’s fallen asleep, I’ll see he reaches his chambers.”

Ser Rodrik nodded, content with his response and let the two go on their way. He cradled the boy in his arms as his horse was taken away. _I don’t think he’ll want to hear how I held him like a maiden._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since I last posted. Wow, that's way longer than I thought it would be to post this. As to the next few chapters... Don't trust them to arrive anytime soon.


	22. Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring day in the life of Robb Stark.

As quickly as they came they had already left.

It was hard to see Uncle Benjen leave. He didn’t get to spend much time with him or the other watchmen for that matter. Jon on the other hand wouldn’t shut up about how great their uncle was.

It wasn’t fair Jon got to spend time with his uncle while he had to take care of Arya. Mother said she wanted him to be closer to his sisters, _she just wants me to be away from Jon and Theon._

Theon was training with Jory now, at least that he understood _. Why can’t I have the gift like him? Mother and father have it. So does baby Sansa, gods I hope Arya doesn’t get it, I don’t want my sisters picking on me. I'm the big brother, I should be picking on them! At least I’ll always have Jon._

He found himself walking aimlessly throughout Winterfell, bored.  He didn't want to spend time with his boring sisters and Jon was missing. He decided to look for his half brother, hoping he could get rid of his boredom. _Maybe Jon’s near the archery field, he said he would become better than me at it._  

Robb made his way to the training grounds only to find Theon alone working on his bow arm.

“Oh Theon, have you seen Jon?” Robb asked.

“Snow? No, but do you want to see what I learned today with Jory.”

Theon’s eyes were alight with an eager desire to show off. Well he had time to kill and he enjoyed watching Theon’s gift training whenever he could. “Sure, why not.”

The two made their way to the moat, it was as good a place as any for Theon to practice.

“What are you going to show me this time Theon?”

“Patience, you’ll get to behold my amazing prowess in a bit.” 

Robb smiled, he always liked watching Theon.  _Theon is so amazing, mayhaps I'll be just as incredible as he is when I'm older._

Theon waved his hands forward, swaying along with the waves. _It's as if the water dances with him._

“First I’m going to make an ice spear!” Theon declared.

"You were finally able to make it?" Robb asked, Theon had been struggling with turning water into ice for as long as he could remember.

"Well, it's better if I show you." Theon concentrated on the water prepared his stance and rose his arms up just as the water rose in a large thin cone shape.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yelp.

“Who was that?” Robb asked. 

“Dunno, lets go see.” Theon replied. 

The pair ran off to the other side to find Jon in his small clothes completely wet. He’d obviously had gone swimming.

“Why did you scream?” Theon asked. "It's not like you were in danger or anything." 

“The water changed suddenly and it surprised me is all.” Jon replied shyly.

“Oh come on Snow, get out of there.” Theon said extending his hand to help grab Jon. 

Jon looked at Theon apprehensively, worried as if Theon was setting him up for a trick. 

"Hurry up Snow!" 

Jon looked away, blushing, before accepting Theon's hand and pulling himself out of the stream.

"Why did you go swimming? If Lord Stark sees you alone he'd be furious." Theon scolded towards Jon.   
   
This time Jon looked down in shame. 

“Why isn’t he saying anything? Does a grumpkin have your tongue?” Theon asked him.

“No, it’s because Jon’s shy.” Robb answered. 

This got Jon’s attention. “I’m not shy.” Although it was barely a whisper and Robb was surprised he even heard him speak. 

“Yes you are, sometimes it’s like you’re a ghost and you just disappear. That’s why everyone says you’re my shadow. You're either always with me or so quiet no one knows you're there.” Robb declared.

“I’m not a ghost, and I’m not your shadow!” Jon all but screamed.

Robb was stunned, that had never bothered Jon before. “Then stand up for yourself. You’re always quiet when it’s someone else. Just because Theon has a gift you shouldn’t be afraid of him.”

“I’m not afraid of Theon and I don't care if he has the gift. I just don’t like him, he’s an ass.”

“No you are. At least try to be nice Jon.” Robb was getting annoyed, Jon should at least try to get along with Theon. Robb looked at Theon, it seemed like the older boy didn't care what his brother had said but Jon... Jon looked furious, the water on his back seemed to be steaming off. _Or am I imagining it?_

Jon pouted, grabbed his clothes and ran off.

Theon looked annoyed at Jon's deparature. “Come on Robb, he’ll get over it eventually.”

Robb wasn’t so sure, from experience he knew Jon was the type of person who held a grudge. Theon on the other hand went back to his practicing his face masked with concentration. 

“Ugh! I can’t change the water. I don’t know why, it worked when I was with Jory.” Theon said, venting his frustration, “This is stupid I’ll do it again later.”

“Well since we’re already here and gods know where Jon left to...” Robb quickly slapped his hand on the water getting Theon wet. Theon only starred at him bewildered, before laughing at Robb.

Robb went to do it again and but stopped for a moment, wondering why the water felt unusually warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the time skip will be after Chapter 26 or 27.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Elizabeth_Blossom's Winter Is Coming along with Ideas 18th Chapter.  
> Just for the record It's not an Avatar the Last Airbender kind of deal where there is one chosen one who can control all four elements. This is a Very Stark/Winterfell centered fic with occasional Theon/Iron Islander stuff because I like Theon and feel the need to include the little son of a squid.


End file.
